


Santa Claus is coming to town

by NotfunnyDean (IronEyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Soft Dean Winchester, one shots, this is really just something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:48:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 24,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronEyes/pseuds/NotfunnyDean
Summary: Posting all my #spnadventcalendar2020 fics in this little collection. Lots of pining and fluff and love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 162
Kudos: 151





	1. Calendar

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaa and I'm back with my yearly advent calendar. I'm posting this in one collection this time, so I don't annoy everyone with it daily :D 
> 
> The storys are just something cute and fluffy. Each day has it's own story. They're all oneshots.
> 
> Have fun!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad hunt Dean and Sam drive back to the bunker, only to find it decorated in Christmas stuff. Everyone even has his own advent calendar, only Dean didn’t buy himself one. Luckily a certain angel has something special planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the Art here:
> 
> [Tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636327976209973248/spn-advent-calendar-day-01prompt-calendar)

“I don’t get why we’re driving home.” Dean whines from the passenger seat, even though he would never admit that he was capable of whining. He’s a grown man. 

He can’t see that Sammy is rolling his eyes, but he _feels_ it anyway.

“Dean you have a bad concussion, you could barely keep your eyes open after that vampire threw you against the wall.” Sam says slowly, as if Dean is dumb or something. Dean looks outside the window and then squeezes his eyes shut.

He feels dizzy and honestly that is the only reason he allowed Sam to drive Baby. Only that he had thought they would crash at the motel room and not drive back to the bunker.

“But we didn’t get them all.” Dean says and Sam sighs loudly. 

“I know, but I promised your boyfriend I would get you home in one piece, so Bobby will get someone to cover this.” Sam says and Dean opens his eyes at that. What the hell.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Dean hisses, embarrassed even though nobody is with them in the car. He hopes Sam can’t see his blush, because it’s already dark outside. Another thing Dean hates about the winter, it gets dark so early.

“Only because you’re too afraid to admit your crush to him.” Sam says and Dean doesn’t answer that, because Sam is right and he knows it. Dean’s been crushing on Castiel for years, but…

Well he doesn’t dare to make a move. 

What if Castiel doesn’t even understand what Dean is saying or worse, what if he turns him down? Dean never really had a best friend and now he really doesn’t want to lose his friend over this.

“We’re here.” Sam says only an hour later and Dean grumpily gets out of his car. He takes his bag and walks inside, fully prepared to walk into their cold home and lay down in his even colder bed.

He stops inside the hall, already confused because he can hear some music. Maybe Jack has something to do with this? It’s christmas music and it’s not loud but Dean is a bit wary anyway.

He carefully takes his gun out of his pocket and walks towards the war room. Sam is still back at the car, so Dean uses his chance to fight the intruder on his own.

“Dean!” 

Dean almost lets the gun fall when he rounds the last corner. In the middle of the war room are Castiel and Jack, sitting at the table and apparently drinking tea. Dean lowers his gun before he puts it away.

Only now does he see the bunker is decorated with lots of lights and other christmas stuff. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean mumbles, now that they aren’t in danger, he feels how tired and hurt he is. Castiel gets up and a moment later he is hugging Dean. Okay, huh this is new, they normally only do that, when someone’s life is or was in danger.

It feels nice though, so Dean cuddles more into the hug. Allowing himself to feel the warmth of Castiel. Only then does he realize that Castiel isn’t wearing his trench coat but a warm sweater.

He looks so good.

“Hiya Sam! Finally!” Jack says now and Dean lets go of the hug. Sam is grinning widely, but Dean ignores it, even though his face is heating up again.

“We waited for you both.” Castiel says and Sam sits promptly down at the table where a mug is waiting for him. Dean feels a bit blindsided, because what the hell is happening here.

“Yes! We want to open our calendars and Cas said we had to wait for you.” Jack says and he sounds so excited. Dean is now almost sure he died back at the old house where they found the vampires.

This can’t be real.

“Well you already opened yours. And actually you opened all of the little doors.” Castiel says, but he doesn’t sound angry or disappointed. Dean is still standing there watching them. A bit curious now as well.

“I couldn’t help it, it was a nougat one!” Jack says, while Sam and Castiel laugh. 

“We’ll get you a new one.” Sam promises. Jack gets up and then brings a new calendar over, it looks like it has a lot of tea bags inside and gives it to Sam.

“This one is for you.” Jack says and Sam is grinning so widely. Dean can’t remember the last time his brother was so happy. He opens the first little door and shows the tea bag to Jack. Even Castiel has a calendar in his hands, filled with chocolate.

Dean feels like he is not needed here anymore. He’s too tired anyway. 

“Dean wait!” 

Dean is almost out of the room, when Castiel speaks up. 

“Yeah?”

“Let me walk you to your room.” Castiel says and Dean can’t help but feel disappointed. He had thought that maybe someone got him a calendar as well, but doesn’t look like they did. 

Dean’s own fault, he hadn’t thought of getting himself one, even though he absolutely loves the chocolate ones. Maybe he will remember next year.

“Sure.” Dean mumbles and they walk together in silence. Dean only wants his bed now and he hopes he’s not in for another lecture from Castiel about being reckless. His head is pounding too much for that.

He can hear Jack and Sam laughing and now it leaves a bitter taste in his mouth, even though he had said in the last weeks that he doesn’t really care about christmas. He hadn’t even known that it was already the first of december.

Castiel is still quiet. When they reach his room Dean opens the door and stops in his movement. There over his bed is a huge calendar made out of a lot of fuzzy socks with silly patterns. Dean doesn’t know what to say.

“I hope you like it.” Castiel says and Dean really likes the tiny smile on the angel’s face. 

“This for me?” Dean asks cheekily while he stands under the calendar, pointing up at it. Castiel nods and Dean feels himself tearing up a bit, of course only because of his damn concussion.

“Of course, you didn’t think we’d forget you, right?” Castiel says and Dean stays quiet, because only seconds ago he still had believed that.

Castiel watches him and Dean looks to the ground, a bit embarrassed that he thought of his family like that. Of course they’d never forget him. He… he does know that he’s loved in some way at least.

“It’s only because… I made this one for you and it’s a bit more private.” Castiel says and Dean’s head snaps up. He gets dizzy again and this time Castiel steps forward and carefully touches his forehead with two fingers. Dean leans into the touch.

He feels better immediately and he smiles at Castiel, who is once again standing way too close to him. Not that Dean cares about that anymore, no he enjoys moments like this. Who needs personal space?

Not Dean.

“Thank you.” Dean whispers, closing his eyes only for a second.

“Open it.” Castiel says and Dean has to stretch a bit to get to the first sock. He carefully pulls it down and smiles wider when he sees a few cookies in it. He hastily bites in one and moans. 

Fuck, those are good.

“Did you make those?” Dean asks and Castiel’s smile gives him away. Dean would’ve loved to see Castiel in the kitchen baking those. Maybe they could do that again.

“There’s more.” Castiel says and Dean squints at him, when he realizes that the angel is actually nervous. Under the cookies is a tiny piece of paper, neatly folded. Dean’s heart beats faster, he’s getting nervous too, even without knowing the reason.

He opens the piece of paper.

It’s a gift card.

For… for a kiss.

Dean swallows dryly. He looks up from the paper and directly into Castiel’s blue eyes. That’s why Dean’s calendar is here and not in the war room with the others. It’s really private.

“R-really?”

“If you want. I wasn’t sure but…” 

Dean shakes his head.

“I want it.”

They both smile at each other, too shy for some reason, until Castiel puts his hand against Dean’s cheek. Dean nuzzles into the hand and then slowly kisses Castiel’s palm. Castiel’s breath hitches.

“You want to redeem it now?” Castiel whispers and when Dean nods, he finally closes the space between them. Dean’s hands find Castiel’s hips and then Castiel lips touch his own. Dean whimpers quietly.

Castiel kisses him slowly, kisses him like he means it and so carefully that Dean’s knees buckle at least once. It’s a tender kiss, but Dean wouldn’t want to have it in any other way. Castiel’s hands are so warm against his cheeks.

When Castiel breaks the kiss, Dean’s eyes stay closed for a tiny moment longer. 

“Is that… Can I only use that gift card once?” Dean stutters out, his voice hoarse. He knows how he must look, bright red and probably glassy eyes. Castiel laughs quietly.

“No I think… I think you should use it more often.”

“Good.”

Dean kisses him again. 

He can’t wait for the other gifts hidden in his calendar.


	2. Wings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is sick and Sam is done with his whining, so he calls Castiel to help. When Dean can't stop shaking from feeling so cold, Castiel has something better to offer than the motel's blanket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636421210067140608/spn-advent-calendar-day-02-prompt-wings-pairing)

“I’m dying.”

“Dean honestly, it’s a damn cold. How bad can it be?” Sam asks from where he sits on the other side of the table. Dean sniffs sadly.

He hates this. He can’t even remember the last time he was sick like this, but it annoys him already. Sam doesn’t have any patience or pity. 

“It’s bad.” Dean mumbles to himself. Of course he gets sick on this damn hunt, after he had taken a jump to the river yesterday, when this stupid werwolf was after him. They still haven’t found that stupid bitch again.

“You know I already texted Eileen and she will be here in an hour. So how about you just sleep for a while and tomorrow we’re driving back to the bunker?” Sam says and even though Dean really wants to hunt, he feels too bad.

“You sure?” Dean asks anyway, because it feels wrong to let his brother go on his own. At least Eileen is one of the best hunters ever, she would protect Sammy.

“I am sure. I even called you a babysitter.” Sam grins and Dean sits up more straight. 

“What?”

“You heard me. I made some calls and found someone who will listen to your whining.” Sam says and just then Dean coughs loudly. His throat is hurting like hell, but he glares at Sam anyway.

“I don’t need a babysitter:” Dean grumbles but he gets up and walks over to the bed. It’s an uncomfortable mattress, but Dean feels a bit dizzy too and he just wants to sleep for a few hours.

“Oh I’m sure he will take good care of you.” Sam snickers and for a second Dean imagines Bobby marching in. Oh boy. Well better than John Winchester. Dean remembers being sick is no fun and it’s worse with a father like John.

“Hm.” Dean mumbles and cuddles under his blanket. It scratchy and Dean shivers, he’s pretty sure that he’s got a fever. 

The next half an hour Dean tries to fall asleep, but he mostly worries about Sam already. When Eileen knocks, Dean at least pretends to have fallen asleep, so Sam can leave without worrying himself.

A second later the door opens again.

“Hello Dean.”

“Cas?”

Dean sits up again, groaning quietly when the world spins for a second. He blinks twice, but it’s really Cas standing there in the doorway, soft smile on his face. Dean feels himself smiling back like a dork.

“I heard you’re feeling unwell.” Castiel says and while there is no pity in his eyes, there’s a lot of sympathy. Dean almost tears up and nods.

“I’m sick.” Dean mumbles and Castiel smiles so sad again. Dean lays back down, coughing loudly and not only to get a hug or something. Castiel sighs.

“How about I’ll make you a tea and maybe some soup?” Castiel says and Dean doesn’t even protest. There’s a small kitchen in their motel room and while Castiel is rather low on grace, he doesn’t use it.

Dean relaxes a bit, when he hears Castiel working and while everything hurts, just Castiel being there for him, is a comfort Dean didn’t know he needed so badly.

“Dean, here. Come sit up.” Castiel says and he speaks so softly. Dean is sure the lumb in his throat is more than just a side effect of the cold. 

“Thank you.” Dean whispers back and takes a few sips of the tea. It’s hot and burns, but at the same time he’s really thankful for it. He feels the warmth spread in his tummy and shivers again.

Castiel’s hand promptly touches his forehead.

“I think you have a fever.” Castiel mutters, sounding a bit worried now. Dean chuckles, because he kinda likes how much Castiel cares. 

“It’s okay. I’ll feel better in a few days, no need to waste your grace.” Dean says and he hopes Castiel will understand. They don’t know what will happen in the future and Dean is sure Castiel needs his grace for other things.

“It wouldn’t be a waste.” Castiel says, just as stubborn as Dean is.

“Still.”

Dean cuddles back under the damn blanket, but it doesn’t really help. This time Castiel seems to notice that and frowns so adorable. 

“Are you cold?” Castiel wants to know and Dean shrugs.

“Just missing my own bed, you know. This blanket is not really helping.” Dean says and Castiel nods slowly at that. For a moment they are both quiet, while Dean tries to drink a little bit more.

Just as he finishes the tea, Castiel gets rid of his shoes. Dean is confused and even more so when Castiel sits down on the bed. Dean puts the mug away.

“Uh Cas?”

“Yeah?”

“What are you doing?” Dean asks and Castiel stops on his movement. He looks so adorable and earnest, Dean feels like he is falling even harder for the angel.

“I’m trying to find the right position to cuddle you.” Castiel says and Dean would have laughed, if the situation wasn’t so weird.

“You don’t have to.” Dean blurts out and he winces, because somehow he managed to make it even more awkward. Castiel snorts.

“Stop this. You know how much I love to help you Dean. So just sit up and let me sit behind you.” Castiel says, as if that is something you normally do. Dean sits up anyway and he’s sure his face is even redder by now.

It feels like it takes Castiel a long time to sit behind him, but Dean blushes the whole damn time. 

“Dean. Lean back.”

And for the first time in his life, Dean listens. He leans back against Castiel's chest and sighs. This actually feels kinda good. Normally Dean never lets somebody take care of him, that’s his job.

It never happened that he… he trusted someone so much and that he lets himself be this vulnerable. 

“Better?” Castiel whispers right into Dean’s ear and he shudders.

“Yeah.” Dean whispers, even though his head is still pounding like hell. Castiel sweetly even strokes his tummy a bit and Dean feels himself relaxing more and more, he melts into all the touches.

Sadly he still seems to freeze somewhat and Castiel of course can feel it.

“You wanna see something?” Castiel whispers and Dean hums in agreement. He just hopes that Castiel doesn’t have to stand up for it, because he wants to continue cuddling. 

Dean is half asleep but suddenly something else wraps around him, so soft and warm. Dean’s eyes snap open and all he sees are wild colors. There is a rainbow wrapped around him.

“Can you see them?” Castiel asks and Dean nods. He is too stunned. 

“Y-your wings.” Dean says and he touches some feathers, without even asking first but he can’t help it. They feel so soft, Dean smiles down at them. He never saw something more beautiful.

“Yes. I don’t think I ever fully showed them to you, but I know they can keep someone warm.” Castiel says then and he chuckles at Dean’s expression.

“Shouldn’t they burn my eyes out?” 

“No. We have a profound bond, so you’re like… I mean you are allowed to see them. I never thought you would want to.” Castiel explains and it’s Dean’s turn to frown.

“I always want to see them.” Dean says and he makes sure to turn around a bit and smile at Castiel, who smiles widely back.

If Dean wasn’t sick, he’d kiss him.

“Good, then I’ll make sure to show them off more often.” Castiel chuckles and Dean nods hastily, before cuddling a bit more into his angel.

“Now sleep some.” Castiel whispers, when Dean’s eyes keep falling shut. Dean aggrees, but stays in his angel’s arm. Forget his own memory foam mattress, this is so much better.

“Okay, but uh. I… I’m glad we have that bond.” Dean says quietly and Castiel actually kisses his cheek. 

“Me too.” 

*

A few hours later Sam comes back to the motel room to find his brother sleeping in Castiel’s arms, a few feathers in his hand and Sam wonders where he found those.

Castiel’s smile gives him the answer.


	3. Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a really bad day at work, but when he comes home his boyfriend knows how to make him feel better, even if he isn’t there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636518459059077120/spn-advent-calendar-day-03-prompt-socks-pairing)

“Hope you have a good night!” Dean’s neighbor says, when Dean gets finally home and steps out of the car. He’s exhausted and everything hurts already.

Dean only waves at Benny and then continues to walk towards his front door. He’s annoyed today and he doesn’t want to grumble at Benny, because he doesn’t deserve it. Benny’s a good guy.

“Honey I’m home!” Dean yells loudly and then stops, when nobody calls back.

Oh right, Castiel had that parent-teacher conference and wouldn’t be back for another hour or so. Dean slouches his shoulders and throws his bag into the corner. He had hoped for some cuddles.

Only then does Dean realize their light is turned on in the living room. He frowns and carefully walks over to the living room, ready to fight any intruder, when he sees that the room is empty.

There are only a lot of christmas decorations still on. Dean smiles, because that’s Castiel’s way of saving Dean’s day without even being here. He’d probably known that Dean had a stressful day and wanted to make it better.

One of Dean’s customers bought a car in today, that had a defective brake and he tried to make it look as if it was Dean’s fault, from when he had repaired the car yesterday. Luckily Bobby had helped him out today, but it was still a lot of yelling.

Dean rubs his temples, because he can feel a headache coming in. He sits down on their huge couch and sighs. He wishes Castiel would be here, he’d make a few comments about Dean’s stupid customer and Dean would already feel better.

Just as he wants to turn the TV on, Dean sees a small letter on the coffee table and next to it is a teapot with hot tea in it. Seems like Castiel had just left. 

Dean rubs his hands and takes the mug Castiel had also placed there. He sighs happily when he holds the hot mug in his hands, because he hadn’t realized how cold he has been from working in the garage all day.

Castiel knows him so well.

Dean opens the letter and smiles already and the neat handwriting of his boyfriend. There are even a few hearts and smileys. Castiel loves emoticons, even in letters.

_“Hello Dean,  
Bobby called earlier and told me about your bad day. If I ever see Zachariah I will smithe his ass and…  
This is not what I wanted to write. I hope you’re feeling better now. I will be back at 9pm but why don’t you enjoy the quiet for a moment and relax. I promise to cuddle you when I’m back. Can’t wait.  
Yours, Cas.” _

Dean relaxes even more and when he turns on the TV, he sees that Castiel had downloaded the latest Doctor Sexy Episode, that Dean had missed yesterday. His boyfriend is just the best.

Dean is a lucky man and even though he feels like he doesn’t deserve Castiel, he’s thankful for each day with this man.

Dean takes the blanket and chuckles when something falls out of it. Socks. Red fuzzy socks with reindeers on it. Dean would laugh, but he and Castiel both know he loves silly socks and they’re even better when they’re warm.

Dean hastily gets rid of his old socks and puts the new ones on. He looks a bit stupid and surely his friends and family would laugh at him, but Dean knows this is another way of Castiel showing his love.

It took years until Dean was comfortable around Castiel, vulnerable like this, but also ‘adorable’ in Castiel’s words and Dean enjoys this. He feels free, as if before their relationship someone controlled him. 

And he loves it just as much to show his love towards Castiel as well.

Dean curls up under the blanket, feeling warm and comfortable and it doesn’t even take long for him to drift off.

*

Dean wakes up to someone trying to take his blanket away. He whines quietly and hears someone chuckling.

“Cas?” Dean mumbles more than anything.

“Yeah sweetheart, it’s me.” Castiel says and for that Dean opens his eyes. His boyfriend smiles down at him and Dean smiles back.

“I didn’t mean to fall asleep, I wanted to cook for you and…” Dean starts when he sits up, but Castiel just shakes his head and presses a short kiss to Dean’s lips.

Even after five years, Castiel always makes him shut up like that.

“I’m glad you slept for a bit, Dean. I know you didn’t sleep well last night and besides you already cooked all week for us.” Castiel says and presses another kiss to Dean’s hot cheek. 

“Missed you.” Dean mumbles and holds his arms up, Castiel doesn’t even have to be asked, he lays down next to Dean cuddling him.

“I missed you too. Hope Zachariah wasn’t that much of an assbutt.” Castiel says and Dean shrugs, he doesn’t want to talk about Zachariah anymore.

“How was your day?” Dean asks and the next minutes he listens to Castiel’s complaints about all the parents, who think their kid is better than everyone else. Dean cuddles him a bit more and after a while Castiel calms down as well.

“So how did you like your caretaker package?” Castiel grins when Dean pulls the blanket tighter around them.

“You know I like to be coddled, I can’t help it.” Dean whispers back and he promptly gets a kiss on the nose.

“And you know that it’s totally okay. I love to coddle you and today I treated myself as well.” Castiel says and then gets up. Dean raises his eyebrows but watches Castiel, who snickers.

“Look!” Castiel says and then points to his own socks. Dean chuckles, of course the idiot got themself the same socks.

“You’re a dork.” Dean mutters, but his heart flutters happily. If his father could see him, he’d smack Dean into the next year.

“You love it.” Castiel says and then comes back under the blanket. He even takes the remote and starts the Dr. Sexy episode again.

“Yeah. So much.” Dean whispers back, kissing his boyfriend with a smile.

So. So much.


	4. Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has a really bad day, but then he finds a coffee shop that looks really good. And inside waits something ever better. And it’s not the cute cupcake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636618013336076288/spn-advent-calendar-day-04-prompt-frosting)

Castiel feels really bad after his last class. He had failed his latest test besides studying his ass off in the last few months and he knows exactly what would happen, if his mother hears about this.

Sometimes he really feels like the whole world is against him.

“Darn!”

Of course it’s also raining outside, when Castiel steps out of the bus. Normally he has to wait at least 30 minutes for the next one, but today he doesn’t have his umbrella and he doesn’t want to wait here.

“Why does god hate me?” Castiel whispers and to his horror the girl next to him snorts loudly before she walks to the other side of the bus station. Castiel sighs quietly.

Castiel opens his bag to see if he at least has something to drink only to see that his bottle is not in there. That’s the moment where he really wants to cry out of frustration. His life really hates him.

Just then does he see a sign on the other side of the street. A coffee shop. Castiel looks into the bag again, at least he still has a bit of money left. Castiel hastily walks over the street, just as another car drives in front of him and Castiel gets drained in water, when it drives through a huge puddle.

“You gotta be kidding me!” Castiel yells but walks to the coffee shop anyway. He deserves some coffee!

The shop looks cozy though and Castiel really likes the warm colors of the building. He enters quietly and realizes the shop is almost empty. It’s maybe a bit late already and the shop probably closes in a few minutes.

“Hiya welcome to Heaven’s Sweets!”

Castiel looks up and almost lands on his ass. He looks into the greenest eyes he has ever seen and the freckles all over that beautiful face make his knees go weak.

“Uh hi.” Castiel mumbles, already embarrassed about himself. He walks a few steps towards the counter and realizes how stupid he probably looks, wet like this.

“What can I do for you?” The guy asks and Castiel’s eyes wander down (stop shortly at those plush lips) towards the name tag of the guy. Dean.

Castiel has a lot of ideas of what Dean could do for him, but luckily his mouth stays shut and he doesn’t embarrass himself even more.

“Oh, I’d like a coffee please.” Castiel says and hastily looks for his wallet. He has just enough for a coffee, so he doesn’t really look into the display. He is sure they have a lot of good stuff.

“Sure thing. Can I get your name?” Dean asks and grabs one of the cups. It smells really good in here.

“Castiel. Uhm maybe just write Cas.” Castiel answers and he knows his name is weird to most of the people. Sometimes he wishes his name was as normal as his sister’s Hannah or his brother’s name Gabriel.

“Castiel, like the angel?” Dean says and there is something in his eyes. For a second Castiel thinks that Dean is flirting with him, but a guy like Dean could have anyone. What would he want with Castiel?

“Yeah, uh my Mom likes angels.” Castiel cringes at his own words. Oh god, no surprise he never had a boyfriend before.

“I like angels, too.” Dean says and then he even winks. Castiel is speechless and Dean chuckles quietly.

“You wanna sit down, it will take me a second to get your coffee ready. Already turned the maschine off.” Dean says and Castiel nods still dumbfounded. He sits down at one of the small tables and watches Dean preparing his coffee.

He looks even good from behind. Well, of course he does.

“Here we go!” Dean says happily and puts the finished coffee on the counter. Castiel gets up and puts his last money next to the coffee. Dean smiles and then holds something up.

“Take this too!” 

Dean is holding a small cupcake up with yellow frosting. It looks delicious. Castiel is not sure if he should take it though.

“Oh I can’t pay for that.” Castiel mutters, but Dean shakes his head. He is still holding the cupcake up so Castiel takes it a bit surprised.

“You look like you had a bad day, so it’s on me. I made them this morning and since I closed like five minutes ago, it will go to waste anyway. Seriously you’re doing me a favor.” Dean says and Castiel finally nods.

There is even a tiny sugar bee on his cupcake. Castiel is very close to crying again. Never had someone done something so sweet for him, without wanting something back.

Before he can stop himself Castiel bites into it and groans. Holy shit, it’s honey flavored. Castiel is sure he never had something this good. He really needs to come here more often. 

When he looks up again, Dean is bright red.

“Seems like you like honey.” Dean chuckles and Castiel nods.

“Fuck I think I’m in love with you.” Castiel says and claps a hand over his mouth. Why the fuck did he say that, this is the worst day of all time.

But Dean smiles, almost shyly by now. 

“How… how about you call me? I would love to see you again.” Dean says, his voice really soft now and Castiel feels himself melting even more.

“I’d like that.” Castiel says and Dean relaxes. The blush on his cheeks makes his freckles stand out and Castiel hopes one day he gets the chance to count them all.

Dean’s boss comes in a minute later and Castiel says his goodbye. He still has to wait a bit in the rain without an umbrella but he is smiling.

Dean’s phone number in his pocket.


	5. Snowflake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas get invited to a christmas party. Dean wants everyone to know that Castiel is his boyfriend, but he is nervous. Castiel has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636691746613575680/spn-advent-calendar-day-05-prompt-snowflake)

“Are you nervous?”

Dean looks up from tying his shoes and sees Castiel in his doorway. Well, _their_ doorway anyway. He shrugs and then does it again, because of course he’s nervous, but he wouldn’t admit that.

“Nah. I mean I… I know they will accept me. _Us_.” Dean says and he knows that, okay? His family is great and they’re super easy going. They love him and they also love Castiel, so why is that such a big deal.

“We don’t have to tell them today.” Castiel says, a small smile on his lips, because as always he thinks Dean’s comfort is more important than his own. Dean gets up and takes Castiel’s hand in his own. 

He lifts Castiel’s right hand and presses a kiss to it.

“No, I want everyone to know that I’m so lucky to have a boyfriend like you.” Dean answers and he means every word. He’s been in love with Castiel for ten years, he feels lucky to finally be able to kiss him.

“How about we do it slowly? We could make a small statement, without saying anything to make them warm up to the idea.” Castiel says and Dean frowns at that.

“Like what?” 

“Well the invitation said, it’s a christmas party, so I bought us some christmas sweaters.” Castiel says and Dean leans against him, so he can hide his groan against Castiel’s shoulder.

“You didn’t buy us ugly christmas sweaters, did you?” Dean wants to know because he’s so not in the mood for that.

“No, but matching ones.” Castiel says happily and he kisses Dean’s cheek, lingering for a second, and then walks towards their wardrobe. He picks out two sweaters. Both look boring enough, 

They only have that typical snowflake banner over the chest. Dean nods to himself, he can wear that without looking like a dumbass. He takes the blue sweater and smiles at Castiel, who now has the green one.

“They’re nice.” Dean says and the fuck. His sweater is super soft, he presses it against his cheek, making Castiel laugh.

“Knew you would love it.” Castiel teases and pulls his own sweater over his head. It’s a tiny bit too big, but Castiel looks good. Like always.

“But I don’t think anyone will think we’re dating, just because we’re wearing similar sweaters.” Dean says and Castiel is the one shrugging now.

“We’ll see. Either way you don’t have to walk in there and yell it in their faces. We can do it slowly. I’m here either way.” Castiel says and he sounds so earnest. Dean feels bad for being so nervous.

“I love you.” Dean mumbles, his heart squeezing in his chest. One day he would ask Castiel to be his husband, he knows that. As a hunter, he’d never thought he would get to have this, but now he feels invincible. 

“I love you too.” 

*

“Hey guys.” Gilda says when she opens the door. Dean smiles and presses a short kiss to her cheek. Castiel hugs her as well and Dean already looks around. He’s sure his Mom made these little sugar cookies again and he needs them now.

“Hey Son, where did you leave Sam and Eileen?” Bobby says from the couch and Dean goes over to hug him as tight as he can.

“They will be here in a few. Still picking up some more food.” Dean explains and smiles a bit nervous. Sam and Eileen moved out of the bunker and Dean… Dean is sure he won’t live there for long either anymore.

Castiel had found this adorable little house.

Dean turns around, looking for Castiel and of course finds him at his mother. Castiel had even bought her some flowers and Dean’s stomach does a salto, when Mary kisses Castiel’s cheek. 

He takes a deep breath. Everything would go smoothly, he knows that.

Dean forgets about the cookies and greets a few other friends. Mary and Bobby seem to have everyone in their house. He greets Ellen and Jo, even Ash is there in a nerdy conversation with Kevin and Adam and then finds Rowena in the kitchen, scolding Crowley.

“You okay?” Castiel asks, when Dean makes his way back to him. These days it feels like he can’t be away from Castiel for too long. Ugh, maybe Dean is the clingy one.

“Sure. Gimme your jacket.” Dean says, blushing already but Castiel nods and Dean takes his own off as well. He goes back to the hallway and tries to get them on the overloaded coat rack. 

He comes back, only to find Castiel standing right there. For a second Dean thinks about just kissing him.

Just then the door of the living room opens again and Charlie walks inside with lots of presents in her hand. Dean waves at her and she gasps loudly.

“Oh my god! Finally!” Charlie says and dramatically lets all the presents fall to the ground. Dean is too perplexed to do anything but hug her back, when she nearly jumps in her arms. Castiel laughs.

“I told you, they’d know.” Castiel says cheekily and Dean is mostly still confused. 

“I’m so happy for you! God Dean, it’s been years. Tell me everything, when did you guys come together?” Charlie squeals loudly and Dean feels himself blushing, but he takes Castiel’s hand into his own anyway.

“3 months ago. I asked him out.” Castiel says, sounding really proud of himself. Charlie laughs loudly and hugs him again. Dean fondly rolls his eyes, Castiel and Charlie have been best friends for over a year by now.

He’d be jealous if he wasn’t so damn happy.

“Oh Dean!” Mary hugs him tight and Dean lets himself be coddled. Bobby clasps his shoulder and he smiles warmly. The others are mostly clapping or yelling. Dean takes a deep breath.

“We’re happy for you two.” Bobby.

“About damn time!” Crowley.

“Hey Kevin hand me over my twenty bucks.” Adam.

Dean is overwhelmed but so damn happy at the same time. Castiel comes back to him, kissing him softly and Dean practically melts into the kiss. The relief lets him feel exhausted but so good too.

“Told you they’d be happy for you.” Castiel whispers and Dean just stays in his arms. 

“For us. And I knew that but it was still a big step.” Dean admits and he knows he can tell Castiel things like that. Castiel pulls him even closer and Rowena whistles. He pokes out his tongue at her and Castiel breaks the hug to flip her off. 

Behind them the door opens and Sam comes inside. Eileen next to him.

“Oh fuck, you finally did it!” Eileen says, before she is even out of her jacket. Dean looks frowning down at the sweater, how the fuck do they all get it?

Sam hugs them both tight, before Eileen kisses Dean’s cheek. Sam tells him how proud he is while Dean tries to not blush to death. Castiel is now happily in the middle of Eileen and Charlie, telling them probably lots of embarrassing stories.

“How did you all know? I don’t get it. From our sweaters?” Dean asks the girls a while later, when everyone calmed down again. Charlie grins almost evil.

“It was my idea in the first place to wear matching stuff and you do look so cute in it. Lots of couples wear matching stuff.” Charlie explains and Eileen winks at Dean.

Dean realizes now that Charlie and Gilda are really wearing similar sweaters as well. Just as Eileen and Sam are. Oh god. His family is full of dorks.

“Really, what else do our sweaters say about us?” Dean grins cheekily. Bad mistake he realizes just a second too late.

“Sure. Castiel has two lines of snowflakes. So he’s the top.” Charlie says loudly and everyone stops talking. Even the music stops.

Dean almost faints, but Castiel catches him.


	6. Prayer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean only wants one thing for christmas. So he tries to be really brave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636798401173913600/spn-advent-calendar-day-06-prompt-prayer)

“Hey you wanna come and eat some cookies with me and Eileen?” Sam asks. He sounds almost carefully because he knows Dean is not really in a christmas mood. 

It’s the first time they don’t have any hunts around this time of the year. No apocalypse, nothing. Dean would be happy, thrilled even because hell he can’t remember the last time he celebrated christmas.

And now he’s not in the mood.

“No thanks but uh… I bet they taste fantastic.” Dean offers with a small smile and Sam nods. He’s worried of course.

Dean is not dying, not this time. He’s not sick either, well maybe lovesick but that’s okay, he guesses. 

“If you do wanna talk…”

“Yeah Sammy I know. Just uh… I don’t… I feel like something is missing this year.” Dean offers at least and he doesn’t really want to say more. He is sure that Sam understands him, because his smile turns a lot sadder.

“I could call him again.” Sam whispers and Dean squeezes his eyes shut. He shakes his head, because god knows he tried that a lot of times by now. 

“It’s okay.” Dean says and he wishes he would mean it too. Sam nods awkwardly again and then leaves the room. Dean wants to snort, he never really came out to his brother, but somehow he doesn’t have to.

Sammy knows.

Dean sighs and then sits on his bed. He can’t believe what he is going to do. But maybe it helps. He prays.

“Dear Castiel angel of the lord. Dumbass.” Dean laughs a bit because he knows Castiel will huff loudly at that.

“I just… I wanted to check in. You’re gone for over a week by now and I… Cas where the hell are you. I miss you and… you should be here. Tomorrow is christmas and I wanted to celebrate that with you.” Dean continues, he can feel the tears in his eyes, but refuses to let them fall.

“Don’t leave me hanging like this. I… I had a whole plan for us with so many christmas things. It wouldn’t be the same without you.” Dean stops and takes a deep breath,

“I need you.” Dean whispers and wipes over his eyes. It’s not the first time that he said those words and he’s sure Castiel doesn’t even understand the meaning of them. Three words that mean so much.

Dean shakes his head at himself, when his room stays quiet and then changes into his nightwear. He has real pajamas by now and he loves them a lot. They’re soft and smell so good.

“Hello Dean.”

Dean almost falls on his ass. 

“Cas where the hell have you been?” Dean says, but he’s already on his way to the angel and hugs him. Castiel seems surprised because normally Dean is not the one to start a hug, but right now he needs the touch.

“I was in heaven, I told you it would take me some time.” Castiel says and he finally hugs Dean back. Dean closes his eyes and enjoys this for a moment.

“I missed you.” Dean says again, looking Castiel right into the eyes, because he wants the angel to know that he means it.

“I heard you. Dean I always miss you when I’m gone, don’t you know that?” Castiel answers and Dean’s heart stops for a long second. He looks down and his face heats up with embarrassment but also with hope.

“Will you stay?”

“If you want me to.” 

Dean smiles at him. Such a dumbass. They’re both idiots.

“I always want you here.” Dean says and see, he can also use his words like a big boy. Castiel sits down on his bed and Dean squeezes himself next to him. They’re both nervous.

“So what are your christmas plans?” Castiel asks when it’s too quiet in the room. Dean could say a lot of things but he settles for something more important.

“I hoped for something like… uh Sam and Eileen are doing.” Dean says and this time he prays for Castiel to understand what he means.

“They’re… they’re washing the dishes right now.” Castiel says and Dean can’t help but laugh loudly at that. God damnit, he knows why he loves this man.

Dean lays down on his bed as good as he can like this. His feet are still touching the ground. He pets next to himself and Castiel lays down too. They look into each other's eyes and Dean feels like he sees something in Castiel’s.

He leans closer, as much as he can lying down, and finally presses his lips to Castiel’s. It’s just a short one, but Dean still grins, when he sees how wide Castiel’s eyes are.

“Things like this. Uhm, couple stuff, I guess.” Dean says and he’s the surprised one, when Castiel hastily kisses him back. Dean hums happily.

“I’d like that very much.” Castiel whispers in between kisses and then he even tugs at Dean’s hair. Dean is sure he went to heaven and not the dumb memory one, but something better.

“So how about you uh sleep here and wake me up with some morning kisses and after that I show you exactly how you bake the best cookies in the world?” Dean says and Castiel nods, he seems eager.

“I would love that. Dean I… I love you. I loved you for so many years and…” Castiel starts but Dean kisses him quiet.

“I feel the same, Cas. I love you.” Dean gets another kiss for that.

“I understand now why Eileen and Sam kiss all the time.” Castiel says and Dean hopes he will forever smile like this.

“I have the feeling we will be a lot more gross than them.” Dean grins and promptly squeals loudly when Castiel tickles him.

Fuck. Yeah they will be so gross. Dean loves it.


	7. Wooden Train

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets deaged by a witch and Sam is a bit overwhelmed. But with the help of Castiel, they make Dean smile again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636883412247003136/spn-advent-calendar-day-07-prompt-wooden-train)

“Are you sure it’s only for twenty four hours, Rowena?” Sam is almost growling into his phone at this point. He’s frustrated and his head hurts like hell, after this stupid witch threw him against a wall.

“Of course I am, dear. It’ll wear itself off, Margot was a new witch. It’s nothing harmless. Enjoy it!” Rowena answers and promptly ends the call. Sam almost throws his phone to the ground.

“S-sammy?”

Dean sounds so different like this. Well of course he does, but it still gives Sam chills. He looks down towards his brother, who seems scared and his big green eyes look almost hopeful.

“Yeah, it’s okay Dean. I’ll figure something out.” Sam says and he almost sways from exhaustion. Dean nods and doesn’t dare to speak again. He’s always been the good little soldier.

Sam had never been good with kids. He never really had the chance and now he feels like it’s almost too late. He scares them with his height and ugh, Dean would know exactly what to do in this situation.

Hopefully they could laugh later about it.

“Sam!” 

Finally. Castiel looks a bit startled when he lands besides them. Dean is still only dressed in his old too big shirt and a blanket Sam got out of their trunk and sits on the bench in front of Sam.

“I prayed ages ago to you.” Sam says and then points at Dean who looks with wonder up at the angel. Of course.

“I had some business in heaven and… hello Dean.” Castiel says and his words turn so softly at the end, when he’s talking to Dean. He even kneels down in front of him, Dean smiles shyly back.

“Hi.” 

Sam had never really known that at one point of his life, Dean had been this shy. It’s adorable.

“Rowena said the curse will take 24 hours and then he’s back to normal, but I guess in the meantime he should still wear clothes, so we'll have to go shopping.” Sam says and points at a shopping center.

“And you couldn’t do this alone?” Castiel asks, a bit annoyed himself now. Dean makes himself even smaller and even puts his thumb in his mouth. Sam tries not to gag, because who knows what Dean had touched.

“No. It’s almost Christmas, there are people everywhere.” Sam answers and then walks towards the mall. He figures Dean would be happier with Castiel anyway. Profound bond and all.

Castiel takes Dean into his arms and realizes that Dean is shaking a bit. He still doesn’t speak though and Castiel closes the car’s door, before following Sam.

Sam was right, inside the mall are way too many people. Castiel tries to stay close to Sam and thank god they find a shop for kids on the first try. It’s overwhelming and loud inside. There are kids everywhere.

“Okay I will get a car seat and stuff like that, while you should get him dressed. Meet me at the checkout.” Sam says and just like that he’s gone. Castiel huffs.

“Then lets see where we find some nice clothes for you.” Castiel says, more to himself, but Dean nods anyway. Castiel is almost relieved to see that it’s quieter in this section of the shop.

“Hey can I help you?” A young woman comes towards him, probably alarmed that Dean is wrapped only in a huge blanket and a shirt.

“Yeah uh, he fell in a puddle and I don’t have anything with me to change him, since I forgot his diaper bag. We’re having a really bad day.” Castiel says and he is so glad that Dean taught him how to lie a while ago. The saleswoman smiles.

“Uh huh were you a naughty little guy, hm?” She asks and tickles Dean, who giggles adorably. Castiel feels himself smiling at that sound.

“Do you have anything really warm?” Castiel asks and luckily she doesn’t stay with them any longer than showing him some underwear and really cute onesies. Castiel can’t help it. He takes a really fuzzy green one and changes Dean into it. 

Dean seems a bit confused but so much happier than before. Castiel finds some socks and shoes as well and helps Dean to put them on. He forgoes any animal printed things because he knows Dean would hate that or pretend to.

“Are you warm now?” Castiel asks and Dean nods so shyly again. Castiel’s heart melts. He even gets him a jacket and another set of onesies, underwear and socks. 

“Cas!” Dean says surprised when he’s been put down. But Castiel needs to carry all their things now.

“Thought maybe you wanna walk, but please take my hand.” Castiel says and Dean does that immediately. Castiel wonders how much discipline the little guy already had when Mary died. Castiel sees a lot of other children running around and screaming, but Dean is just quiet.

Sam is nowhere to be seen though.

Castiel is content with just waiting here, but he sees that Dean keeps looking in a certain direction. At first Castiel thinks it’s because he sees Sam, but there is nobody.

Then he understands.

“Dean would you like a toy?” Castiel asks and to his surprise Dean shakes his head. He seems flustered and looks down at his feet. 

“It’s okay you can have one.” Castiel says and walks over to the toy aisles. Since it’s nearly christmas there are so many toys, that even Castiel feels overwhelmed. 

“Are you done?”

Of course that is the moment Sam chooses to come back to them. He has a cart with a few things in it. Castiel throws the clothes on top of them.

“I wanted to buy Dean a toy.” Castiel says and for a moment Sam seems to be irritated, but then he nods in understanding. 

“Sure Dean, get anything you like.” Sam offers and he is sure that Dean would go for the power rangers or even the Batman figure. Instead Dean stays where he is, not daring to touch anything.

“Dean, hey what’s wrong?” Sam asks and he kneels down in front of Dean, who starts to cry silently. It looks like he’s a bit overwhelmed.

“Sweetheart it’s okay, hm? Sam and I have the money.” Castiel lies, because he has the feeling that’s the problem.

“B-but…” Dean cries even harder and Castiel takes him back into his arms. Dean really looks like he could use a hug. Dean freezes at first, but then relaxes and cries into Castiel’s trenchcoat.

“I have no idea what’s wrong.” Sam admits and Castiel carefully strokes over Dean’s back.

“I think it was a lot today. He’s probably tired too and we should also get something to eat for him.” Castiel says and Dean sniffles.

“Are you sure you don’t want something, Dean? Look, they even have plushies!” Sam says, but Dean just points to the bottom of the shelf. 

“You want the train?” Castiel asks, a bit surprised. It’s made out of wood but colorful. Dean nods, rubbing over his eyes. It’s really cheap, so Castiel takes it. He would buy anything to make Dean happy.

Dean happily takes the train into his hands, smiling again.

“Were you afraid to ask for it?” Castiel asks when Sam paid for all their stuff and they’re outside the store. Dean is still holding the wooden train, but Sam also gave him a pacifier, which he sucks happily on.

“Yah.” Dean admits, not really looking up. Castiel sees how angry Sam gets at that, but he doesn’t say anything. Castiel understands the feeling, he could strangle John Winchester as well.

Castiel kisses Dean’s cheek, just as Sam does.

“Never be afraid of asking for something you want.” Castiel mumbles into Dean’s hair. Dean doesn’t answer but makes little noises for his train.

It’s not a long way back home but when they arrive Sam puts a blanket down and lets Dean play with his train. They’re a bit surprised to hear Dean squeal a lot as he plays with something so simple.

“He really likes the train huh?” Sam says smiling, when he sees that Castiel is watching over him.

“Yeah. I wish he would always be this happy.” Castiel admits. As shy as Dean is as a toddler, this is just adorable, seeing him so free.

“Cas! Sammy. Choo choo?” Dean asks, holding the train up while smiling widely.

“You want to play with us? I thought you’d never ask.” Sam says as he sits down next to Dean. Castiel smiles widely and joins them both.

Dean’s giggle grows louder with each minute.


	8. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a bad hunt Dean comes home to a sweet surprise from his boyfriend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/636975002618560512/spn-advent-calendar-day-08-prompt-tea-time)

“Woah what happened to our home?” Dean asks when he steps inside the bunker and is nearly blinded by all the light. Christmas lights.

“Seems like Jack and Castiel are in a christmas mood.” Sam answers and he is smiling. It had taken them a while but lately they both are a lot more happy about festivities like that.

“I can see that. Think they got food for us?” Dean rubs his hands at the thought. Sadly he can’t smell anything good.

“Sam there you are!” Jack says happily and comes running for him. Dean sighs quietly, since lately Jack seemed to love his brother a lot more. Then again Dean did enough stuff to deserve this.

“Hey Jack, the bunker looks great.” Sam says and Jack's smile grows even wider. He waves at Dean and then tugs on Sam’s sleeve.

“Sam, will you come with me and get a tree? Castiel promised you would.” Jack says and he sounds so excited. Sam seems a bit exhausted but he nods anyway. Jack hastily goes for his jacket and Dean smiles.

“Jack hey, wait.” He takes a warm hat out of his bag and puts it on his son’s head. It’s really cold outside and it started snowing yesterday. Dean is in an age by now, that he started to wear hats and even gloves when needed.

“Thank you, Dean.” Jack smiles sweetly and Dean closes Jack’s jacket before he forgets it again and gets sick. Sam nods to him and then they’re both out of the door. Dean watches after them.

He would’ve loved to get a tree with them together, but he also thinks a really hot shower would be nice right now. His whole body aches.

“Dean?”

Dean smiles softly and walks towards the Dean-cave first. He could always take that shower after he had seen his angel. Castiel is always in the cave but today it looks so different, that Dean stops in the doorway.

Castiel sits at their little table. Trenchcoat gone, only in his white shirt and he looks so freaking hot. He could drool.

“Cas.” Dean says, because he is simply stunned. There really is some food, but not burgers and fries. No, there are cookies and sweets and gingerbread. Dean feels himself smiling at that.

“Hey Sweetheart, I have a little surprise for you.” Castiel says and walks towards him. Dean lets himself be kissed. Like always Castiel kisses him tender and still like a starving man. Dean loves it.

“I can see that.” Dean says and steals another short kiss.

“I know we had a lot of tough weeks lately, so I wanted to do something good for you. I sent Jack with Sam away, so we could spend some time alone.” Castiel says and Dean nods.

That’s why Jack was not really interested in him earlier.

“Yeah what do you wanna do?” Dean says and waggles his eyebrows. He’s not really in the mood for sex, but if Castiel would want it…

“Cuddle you.” Castiel says and Dean chokes on his own spit. Castiel is always so forward with things like this and Dean isn’t used to so much love or like any affection like all.

“Okay we can… uh do that.” Dean says and just like that Castiel steps back and walks towards the table. He prepares something and Dean sits down on the couch.

After the hunt he had already changed his clothes and is wearing a soft flannel and even old pants. Maybe he really gets old, but he likes to relax after a hunt and the last one was just the worst.

Dean takes off his pants and throws them away. The flannel covers enough, not that he really has to hide in front of Castiel.

“Tea time!” Castiel says, sounding so excited and Dean wants to protest but the angel already gives him a warm mug and Dean sighs happily. Okay it feels good in his cold hands.

“You’re so soft!” Dean chuckles, but he knows he’s not really better himself. 

“Look who’s talking.” Castiel answers and he gets rid of his trousers as well. They look a lot like Dean’s old sweatpants. He sits down on the other side of the couch, takes a sip of his own tea and winks. 

“God I love you.” Dean whispers and pulls a blanket over them both. Castiel cuddles closer and Dean closes his eyes.

“I love you more.”


	9. Candy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things escalate quickly when Castiel eats his first candy cane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637065114106920960/spn-advent-calendar-day-09-prompt-candy-pairing)

“Dean I still don’t understand why we bought all of this.” Castiel says, when he puts the latest bag down in the kitchen. Dean whistles to himself, while he puts the groceries away.

“I told you, we wanna celebrate Christmas really big this year. Feel like we kinda deserve that.” Dean answers and he can’t even stop smiling. Sam is already on his way to get Eileen and Jack should be back tomorrow with Jody and everyone.

“And a lot of food is good on Christmas.” Castiel says, still sounding so wary when he eyes all those bags. After the fight against god, Castiel had become human and Dean knows exactly how much he eats.

“It’s always good, especially because I know someone’s stomach is already growling.” Dean teases and pokes Castiel with the wire whip in the stomach. Castiel chuckles loudly and tries to escape his faith.

Dean knows something between them changed but they didn’t really talk about it, so Dean isn’t sure how they stand. At least he could finally admit to himself how much he loves Castiel.

“Why don’t you make me something already?” Castiel says and he even winks so badly at Dean. It almost feels like they’re flirting again, Dean is never really sure.

“Okay what do you want?” Dean asks, even though he still puts the groceries away. They sure did buy some shit. Dean eyes the chocolate next to him.

“Burgers.” Castiel says, because that is always his answer. Dean shakes his head, laughing.

“No way. We could bake cookies, hm? I did that a lot when Sammy was still a little kid.” Dean says and he’s sure in his little cookbook are some recipes for cookies as well.

“That takes way too long.” Castiel whines and Dean snorts. He can be such a big baby sometimes. Just like Dean had thought he would be without his powers. He really likes it though.

“Then eat some sweets. Oh wait, I got something really cool!” Dean says and turns around to search in another bag. He takes out two candy canes and grins widely.

“Look at this! I loved them as a kid and I bet they’re still as good.” Dean says and gives one towards Castiel who looks a bit confused at that.

“How do you eat them?” Castiel says and before Dean can even answer he honestly sucks on the candy cane. Dean pulls at his collar, for some reason the kitchen turned really hot in just two seconds.

Dean looks at the stove, but it’s still off.

“You uh… well like that but you don’t have to make it so sexual.” Dean stutters out and Castiel fucking smirks at him.

“Well I know that I don’t _have_ to.” Castiel says and licks a long stripe over his candy cane. Dean feels like there’s another candy cane in his pants.

“Okay.” Dean mumbles, not sure what to do. At least he understands now, that they’re really flirting and while Dean loves to flirt, with Castiel he turns so damn shy each time. 

He really doesn’t want to fuck this up.

Dean chews a bit on his own candy cane, but he can’t stop watching Castiel licking his own. Castiel’s eyes widen.

“Wait, why is yours red and white?” Castiel asks then, because he is holding a red and green candy cane. Dean hadn’t even seen that, he was so blinded by the sight in front of him.

“Uh I guess it’s a different flavor. Yours is peppermint and mine is bacon.” Dean says slowly and licks his lips. He just had to buy it in the store and it really tastes fantastic.

“Bacon?! And you give me the normal one?” Castiel says and he sounds appalled. Dean snickers, because that’s just another thing about Castiel. They both love bacon way too much.

“Seems like it.” This time Dean is the one who licks slowly over his candy cane, while Castiel looks turned on and angry at the same time. Dean shudders under his gaze. He feels so dirty but good too.  
“Let me taste it.” Castiel says and he takes a step forward. Dean shakes his head and takes a few steps back until his back touches the cold fridge.

“No, you have your own.” Dean says, smiling widely and he holds the candy cane up as much as he can, so Castiel won’t get it. Dean is still a bit higher.

But to his surprise Castiel grins.

“Hold still.”

And before Dean can even register the words, Castiel is already onto him. Dean makes a soft sound when Castiel’s lips meet his own, but he relaxes into the kiss shortly after. Castel humms.

Dean opens his mouth, so Castiel can really taste him and he gets rewarded with a low moan. Hell Dean is already in love with that sound.

“Fuck, it tastes so good.” Castiel says, when he breaks the kiss. Dean is still a bit overwhelmed, he had never been kissed like that.

“T-thank you?” Dean says, almost slapping himself. Castiel laughs again.

“I meant the candy cane, but I guess you were pretty nice too.” Castiel answers cheekily and Dean’ slaps against his chest, only to press another short kiss on Castiel’s mouth. His own fault, now that Dean tasted him once, he has to do it again and again.

“Castiel I’m… I’m in love with you.” Dean says then because it feels like now or never. Castiel comes closer again, pressing him against the fridge and his smile is so breathtaking. 

Dean’s candy cane falls to the floor.

“I love you too.” Castiel mumbles into the next kiss.

*

Sam and Eileen come back an hour later, the kitchen is a mess.

“Really guys? You wanted to cook but then only ended up eating all the candy?!”


	10. Tree Decoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Sam get them a tree for their bunker and Dean surprises Castiel, only to get surprised himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637157118796038144/spn-advent-calendar-day-10-prompt-tree)

“So this is the tree huh.” Dean says, while he looks at the little thing. Jack is taller than the tree, looking very proud of himself. Dean hates to see him sad, so he smiles widely and hopes Jack doesn’t see that he had hoped for a taller one.

“Yes! I got him all by myself, Sam only told me how and supervised me.” Jack says and Sam next to him looks just as proud.

Dean can’t help it, he goes over and clasps on Jack’s shoulder.

“You did a very good job. It will look wonderful in the war room.” Dean says and then he has an idea. 

“Where’s Cas?” Sam asks, when Dean takes the tree and carries it inside. He puts the tree down and then jumps on the war table. Sam is only for a second confused but then lifts the tree back into Dean’s arms, who sets it up on the table.

“Mama bear cooks.” Dean explains, because they all know what that means. Castiel hates to be disturbed while cooking. Dean cooks often enough for them but now and then Castiel would want to do it.

“I feel like you’re more of a mama bear.” Jack says and Dean stops in his movement.

“I think Jack is right. You care way too much and always look after us. Hell sometimes you tuck Jack in if he falls asleep at movie night.” Sam says and Jack nods all seriously. Dean is speechless.

He grumbles and goes back to the tree. It doesn’t look too bad from here. They could put the gifts on the table under the tree. 

“You need help with the lights?” Sam asks then and Dean shakes his head. He does hate putting the lights on the tree, but he’s sure Castiel’s food is ready in just a few minutes and he wants this to be a surprise. 

“Nah got it. How about you wash up and Jack helps me with the ornaments?” Dean asks, because he knows how excited Jack is for his first christmas.

Jack gets on the table as well and starts to decorate the tree, after Dean finally finished the lights. Sam had really left them, so it’s rather quiet.

Dean pulls out his phone and starts some christmas music, not that he really likes most of the songs, but he wants to give Jack (and Sam) the whole christmas experience. They deserve this so much.

“I like those little reindeers.” Jack says and he holds one up. Dean feels himself smiling, he had bought them because he had known they’d be Jack’s favorite.

“They’re cute but look at this!” Dean holds up a little pie ornament. Sam had laughed, but it was so worth it. They look glorious on the tree and Dean feels his stomach rumble. Damn he could really eat.

“Did you get some for Sam?” Jack asks and looks into the box with their decoration again. Dean nods, but he has to dig a bit into the box, before he finds them. He knows that Sam loves candy cane no matter how much he tries to deny it.

“Oh they look so real.” Jack says and Dean hastily takes it back, before his son really bits into the glass. 

They both finish the tree in a few minutes, whistling to the songs and Dean is glad that Jack seems truly happy like this.

“What do you think? Could our tree win a prize?” Dean snickers, because mostly it looks just full and very colorful. He likes it anyway. Jack clearly admires the tree from all sides.

“Don’t we have any special ornaments for Cas?” Jack asks then and Dean winks. That will be his favorite surprise today. 

“I got something earlier, but I wanna wait for Castiel to come see.” Dean explains and Jack nods. Just as they both want to go down the table, the kitchen door opens and Castiel walks into the war room.

“What are you two doing on my table?! With your shoes on even!” Castiel says, both hands on his hips. Dean would snort if he wasn’t scared but also turned on. Damn feelings.

“We were decorating the tree.” Jack says, just as obvious as ever. 

“I can see that. Doesn’t mean I like that behavior. Come down here.” His tone grows softer towards the end and he helps Jack carefully down the table. 

“Sorry Dad.” Jack says and Castiel smiles softly. Dean hopes Jack never figures out that he has them all wrapped around his little finger. 

“It’s okay. Just be careful yeah?” Castiel says and Dean only sees now that he is still wearing oven mitts. It looks adorable, he wishes he could go over to him and kiss him. Just once.

“Sorry Cas. We just had so much fun. Jack and Sammy got us this tree and we decorated it.” Dean says and jumps down the table. He sees that Castiel almost holds a hand out for him too.

“It really looks wonderful, you decorated it really well.” Castiel says and Dean walks over, to stand next to him. They both watch the tree in silence.

“Jack could you set the table for us?” Castiel asks then and before Dean can blink, Jack is already gone. Probably hungry too.

“So you like it?” Dean asks when they’re alone. Sam is probably face timing Eileen.

“Of course I do, Dean. But isn’t there something missing?” Castiel asks then and Dean had waited for that moment.

“Yeah there is something missing on the top of the tree. I wanted you to put that one up.” Dean says and he walks back to the box. He gets something out of it and hands it over to Castiel, who looks deeply confused.

“What is this?” Castiel asks, tilting his head to one side.

“An angel obviously. It belongs on top of the tree.” Dean says and he can’t hide his grin anymore, Castiel smiles and then pretends to look grumpy.

“I do not look like that. Even though I do like the dress.” Castiel says and Dean snorts. God even his fingers itch to touch his angel.

“Come on.” Dean says and he expects Castiel to climb on the table. The cheater uses his grace instead but the angel looks great on top of the tree.

“You like it?” Dean says and just like that Castiel puts his hands on his cheeks and kisses him. Dean is a bit surprised at first, but hastily kisses back. His heart flutters, he had waited so long for this.

“I love it Dean.” Castiel whispers. 

Dean steals another kiss.

*

“See now we have an angel to look over us all.” Sam says later when they eat. Castiel squeezes Dean’s hand under the table.

“I prefer to look personally over Dean. Just to make sure.”


	11. Moose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Sam get cursed, but Eileen and Castiel seem to really love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637251808942784512/spn-advent-calendar-day-11-prompt-moose)

“I don’t even understand why he calls you Squirrel and Moose.” Castiel says and Eileen snorts from her place at the table. Castiel smiles back even though he doesn’t look like he gets why Eileen laughs.

“Does that really matter? We have different problems.” Dean answers and he’s so angry again. Castiel sighs.

“I was just trying to understand Crowley.” Castiel mutters but he knows it’s a lost cause. Maybe the king of hell did things like this for fun.

Castiel likes to go to flea markets for fun or watch the bees, but he knows everyone is different. Maybe Crowley likes pranks.

“Cas, do you have any way to fix this?” Sam asks and he sounds almost pained. The antlers on his head look pretty heavy, so maybe he is in pain.

“Not really.” Castiel answers and he sees how that disappoints Sam. Dean only gets more angry and he throws some book off the table. His squirrel tail waggles at the movement and Castiel just has to smile.

“I’m sure it wears off on it’s own.” Eileen says and Sam nods, he seems defeated at this point. They had researched for quite some hours by now and even Sam didn’t find anything.

At least it’s not life threatening or something like that.

“I don’t wanna look like this!” Dean says and at this point he finally stops moving around and pouts at them.

“I think Sam looks amazing.” Eileen says and Castiel sees the tiny smile on Sam’s face. Of course the antlers don’t make him look bad. He looks like always, just with an accessory. 

“You’re kinda biased.” Sam says but Eileen kisses him softly, before she strokes over the antlers. Sam shudders a bit.

“Well either way. I like you with them or without and I’m sure they’ll be gone tomorrow. Crowley is kinda your friend or whatever.” Eileen explains and Sam relaxes fully, when she puts her arms around his shoulder.

“Dean looks very good, too.” Castiel says then and Dean’s head snaps up, from where he had laid it on the table. He has cute squirrel ears but also the long tail. It looks so adorable, but Dean blushes badly.

“W-what?” Dean stutters and Castiel almost says it again, in case Dean didn’t hear it with the cute little ears, but Dean holds his hand up and Castiel shuts his mouth again.

“You look very adorable like this. Not that you aren’t always adorable.” Castiel says, when Dean doesn’t say anything. Castiel doesn’t like the silence.

This time Sam and Eileen laugh and Castiel smiles happily, because apparently they both agree with him. Dean looks down at the table, he seems a bit self-conscious now. Castiel knows how often he is, even though he always tries to hide it.

“See Cas, Sam is called a moose, cause he’s big and strong.” Eileen says from where she is standing behind him now. Like this, with Sam sitting, he still looks so big compared to her. Eileen strokes over his head.

“Oh that’s true. And Dean is fast and brave like a squirrel. But he’s not really small.” Castiel says while he thinks about it. Dean is still not saying anything, he seems almost a bit stunned.

“Sam has glorious hair, just like a moose has nice fur.” Eileen continues and Sam laughs a bit. He’s pretty red himself now, but nothing compared to Dean.

“Dean has big eyes like Squirrels, they’re so pretty and he loves to hoard a lot of food.” Castiel continues and he really likes this. He hopes Dean understands how special he is to Castiel.

“Right? And Mooses can be super dangerous. Like Sam.” Eileen says and when Sam looks up to her, she kisses him. Castiel wonders what it’s like to kiss Dean. He imagines it’s wonderful.

“Dean is…” Castiel starts but this time Dean talks over him.

“I’m… I’m right here Cas.” Dean says and he coughs slightly. Sam and Eileen are watching him now. Castiel tilts his head to one side, to show Dean he doesn’t understand what that has to do with everything.

“I know.”

“Well then maybe you don’t want me to hear certain things?” Dean asks.

“Of course I want you to hear that. You deserve to know how special you are to me and I’m sure everyone thinks you’re adorable.” Castiel continues and Dean’s whole face is so read by now.

“I mean kinda sounds like you’re crushing on me, man.” Dean laughs but this time it sounds so fake. Castiel smiles.

“Dean, I love you.”

Castiel isn’t sure who gasps louder of the brothers. Eileen though looks very knowing. Dean seems like he doesn’t really know what to do.

“For real, like uh… like boyfriend?” Dean finally stutters out and Castiel has the feeling, maybe they should’ve talked about this alone.

He nods. Dean opens his mouth. Closes it.

“Dean I swear to god.” Sam grumbles and then Dean gets up from his chair. He looks shy and even more adorable, when he walks over. Castiel feels his vessel sweating.

Dean holds out his hand and Castiel takes it, getting up as well.

“I can’t believe it took a curse from Crowley.” Dean mumbles and then he looks right into Castiel’s eyes. The angel is frozen for a moment.

“Dean?”

“I… Cas I love you too.” Dean says and Castiel sees that Eileen takes Sam’s hand to get him out of the room. He thanks her in his mind.

Castiel can feel himself smiling widely and then finally he is allowed to move a tiny bit forward and kiss Dean. It feels like the moment earth was born and at the same time like the end of the world.

Overwhelming, good and so great that Castiel never wants to stop.

He chuckles into the kiss, when Dean’s tail curls around his leg. Dean swears quietly, but Castiel wouldn’t change a damn thing.


	12. Bow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has a special gift for Castiel this christmas and he really hopes Castiel likes it, otherwise he would just die from embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637340099267444736/spn-advent-calendar-day-12-prompt-bow-pairing)

“I don’t think this will work.” Dean says and he looks at himself in the mirror. He wipes his hands on the black pants, because his hands are already sweating.

“Of course it will!” Charlie says, from where she sits on his bed. Eileen is sitting next to her and they’re both painting each other’s nail. Dean shrugs a bit helpless, he always thinks he looks bad in a suit.

“Dean how many years are you in love with Castiel?” Eileen asks and Dean is even more ashamed about that. He blushes badly and even the tips of his ears grow hot.

“Ten years.” Dean says quietly. Charlie sighs loudly.

“Look Dean, I know crushing on someone is actually pretty nice and safe too, but at this point it’s just ridiculous. Don’t you wanna marry someday? Have kids?” Charlie says and Dean nods to all of this.

He knows that she’s right. She always is anyway, that’s why she’s the queen.

“We kinda have kids.” Dean says then, smiling widely when he thinks about Claire and Jack. He did kinda adopt them, but it would be nice if they could give them a little sibling as well. Claire would be a wonderful big sister, no matter how much trouble she brings.

And Jack has so much to learn himself, sometimes Dean wishes he’d be a real two-year old and he could teach him to walk and speak, just like he did with Sammy once.

“And Castiel loves you so much Dean. Everyone can see it.” Eileen says and that is the only point Dean is not sure about.

“You all always say that but he never really made a move.” Dean says and both girls roll their eyes. Dean pouts.

“He literally told you that he loves you when he was dying.” Eileen points out and Dean looks down to his shiny shoes. 

“He said he loves all of us. As in Sammy and Mom, too.” Dean says and Charlie groans loudly. Dean chuckles a bit, he loves it when she’s so dramatic.

“Course he does. But he’s in love with you. He watched over you when you slept, he always came when you called Dean. You know he left heaven and turned against his family just for you.” Charlie says and Dean knows she means well.

“I really hope so.” Dean says and Charlie gets up from the bed. She’s holding up a huge red bow and helps Dean to tie it around his neck. Dean’s smile wobbles.

He looks so stupid. 

Eileen holds both her thumb up when she sees him. Dean is not really happy with the finished look, but he really hopes that Castiel likes it.

“Go get him tiger.” Charlie says and Dean kisses both girl’s cheeks and thanks them quietly before he leaves. His stomach in knots.

*

“Dean?”

Castiel walks into the bunker and looks around. Dean had texted him that he should be here at 4pm. He’s a little late, but Dean is nowhere to be seen.

Instead there is a huge tree in the war room. It looks wonderful and Castiel carefully strokes over one of the ornaments. He really likes all those colorful lights.

“Hey Cas.”

Castiel turns around to see Dean standing under the stairs. He looks really good, but Castiel is confused why he’s wearing a suit. Maybe he needs his help for another hunt?

“Hello Dean.” Castiel says and he can’t help but smile. He had missed Dean even though he was only gone for two days. He always misses the hunter, Castiel had known about his feelings for years by now but had never really acted on it. 

“I’m glad you came, because I got something for you.” Dean says and he seems so nervous. He wipes his hands on his suit pants more than once and Castiel can’t help but frown. He hopes Dean doesn’t have another date.

“Okay.” 

“I know it’s not Christmas but I wanted to give you your gift a bit early.” Dean says and he stutters over a few words. 

“Oh, but Dean I don’t have your gift with me.” Castiel tries to protest but Dean just comes closer and actually takes Castiel’s hands into his own. 

Castiel is mostly surprised because Dean often does something like that. Castiel knows Dean is touch starved as Sam calls it, but Dean always pretends he doesn’t need soft touches or anything.

“What is it?” Castiel whispers.

“My… It’s me Cas. My heart and my love and everything I can give you and - and I know it’s not a lot, but I’m in love with you, Castiel. And I… I can’t do this anymore. I need you.” Dean says and Castiel’s heart seems to stop.

“What?” Castiel whispers and Dean slowly tears up. Castiel is frozen, still holding Dean’s hand and now he understands the red bow around Dean’s neck. As the first tear drops down Dean’s beautiful face and his face crumbles, Castiel finally moves.

He kisses Dean.

“I love you too. Dean this is the best present I’ve ever gotten and I just want to give you the same thing back. I’m yours.” Castiel says, when he needs to breath again.

Dean smiles through his tears and Castiel had never seen something more beautiful. And now it was all his.


	13. White Elephant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel never heard of the white elephant exchange before but he makes Dean the best gift ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637428642620850176/spn-advent-calendar-day-13-prompt-white-elephant)

“White Elephant exchange?” Castiel asks again and he tilts his head, Dean has to smile at that, if he wants or not. Castiel is often too adorable. Not that Dean hates that at all. No, he kinda likes it.

“Yeah, we’ll host it tomorrow. You, Sammy, Eileen, Jack and me. It will be fun.” Dean says and hopes Castiel agrees. He knows it will be a lot of fun, even though Dean had only done it maybe twice in school.

But even back he had got awesome junk.

“But where will I get a white elephant this late?” Castiel asks and for a moment Dean is speechless. Of course Castiel isn’t even joking.

“Cas… no. Just no. We’re not really exchanging white elephants.” Dean says and now he really has to laugh. Just like the thing with the guinea pig.

“But you said…” 

“I know what I said. Okay lemme tell you the rules real quick and then I really have to get the groceries.” Dean says and Castiel actually sits down at the table, seeming very eager.

“Please tell me.” Castiel says.

“Okay it’s rather easy. We all put our names in a hat. You pick one paper and look who you got as your giftee. Then you get them something and wrap it. But there’s something special in this, cause you gotta give them something old or broken or stuff.” Dean explains and Castiel tilts his head again.

It will never go old.

“You want me to give someone garbage?” Castiel asks and Dean snorts again, because sounds so offended. 

“It’s a silly game, Cas. Honestly. I already know that someone will get my old socks.” Dean laughs, because his paper had said Sam. And he loves to tease his brother in any way. He likes his pizza socks but only to see Sam’s face.

“Okay Dean. If you do enjoy it, I’m sure I will be too.” Castiel agrees and he looks deep into Dean’s eyes again. Dean stares back and as always he luckily remembers to keep his hands to himself.

He leaves the kitchen before something happens.

*

“I’m so excited.” Dean says when he sees the package with his name on. He’s the last one, on purpose, because he wanted to watch the others first.

So far Sam has gotten his socks (washed of course man!) Eileen has gotten some flowers who would probably be dead by the morning, Castiel got a broken angel ornament (that he still strokes so softly) and Jack has now an old stuffie. 

“Open it.” Sam says and Dean takes it. The package is neatly wrapped in red paper and there's even a golden bow on it. 

“Oh this looks good already.” Dean rubs his hands and then carefully opens it. He never got a lot of presents in his life, so he wants to really enjoy this.

“How does it feel?” Jack asks and Dean blinks.

“Actually pretty soft. Probably clothes.” Dean says and he looks at everyone to see if someone will react to that. He wants to know who had drawn his name.

“Don’t do it so slow.” Eileen says and she sounds excited too.

Dean opens it and gasps quietly. Inside is a trench coat, a way too familiar one. Dean looks towards Castiel who smiles.

“Cas… that is way too much.” Dean stutters out because holy shit. What is happening. Contrary to his words, Dean takes the trench coat and strokes over it. He had always liked that feeling.

“You told me it could be something old or broken. I have a new one by now. This… this is the one you gave me back when I’ve been… the worst kind of god.” Castiel says and Dean’s breath hitches.

He remembers the moment he had seen Emmanuel / Castiel with his wife and then how Castiel had switched places with Sam at the hospital.

He remembers how much he had missed Castiel, how hurt he had been at the betrayal.

“Cas…” Dean whispers and he feels himself tearing up.

“What did I do wrong?” Castiel asks and he comes closer to sit down right next to Dean. Everyone is quiet and Dean doesn’t answer either. He gets up with shaky legs and puts the trench coat on.

It’s dirty and ripped open at a few places. 

Dean sits down again, cuddles a bit into the trench coat and smiles. 

“Nothing.” Dean answers easily and then he kisses Castiel. For a moment Castiel seems way too stunned, but then he kisses back and it feels so good. Dean isn’t sure why he never tried that before.

“Wow.” Castiel mumbles when they break the kiss. Dean blushes.

“Finally!” Eileen says and Dean sees how she gives Jack a high-five. Dean shakes his head, but he can’t stop smiling.

“You know Cas, back then when you were gone, Dean wore that trench coat all the damn time.” Sam says and Dean slaps him.

“Sammy!”


	14. Beanie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since Castiel became a human again, he’s always cold. Dean fixes it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637519633736433664/spn-advent-calendar-day-14-prompt-beanie)

Dean is sitting on his bed, when there’s a knock on his door.

“Come in!” Dean says, hastily hiding his gay porn under his bed. He wasn’t looking at the page anyway, too focused on his heavy thoughts.

“Hello Dean.” It’s Castiel in his doorway and Dean sits up on his bed. Castiel looks different these days. He’s always wearing thick clothes, but he looks comfortable. 

Dean misses the trench coat but he also enjoys this look a lot. It suits Castiel, even though Dean thinks everything would suit him. But he’s kinda biased.

“Hiya Cas, what are you up to?” Dean asks and he hopes Castiel is in the mood for a movie night, it’s been a long time since they’ve done that.

“I’m bored and really really cold.” Castiel actually whines and Dean chuckles quietly. Castiel is a really cute human. Dean didn’t have the chance to see that the last time and he still hates himself for it.

“Awwe, well you’re already wearing my huge sweater.” Dean says but he pats on his bed anyway. Castiel is not only wearing Dean’s sweater, but his sweatpants and thick socks as well.

Dean would lie if he’d say he hates it.

“ And I do love it, it’s very soft.” Castiel says, when he sits down next to Dean and leans against the headboard. He pats over his chest.

“Lemme see if I got something else for you.” Dean says and he goes over to his drawer. He’s not even sure if he owns a scarf or a damn hat. Maybe another pair of socks?

It’s really cold in the bunker and Dean had tried his best to repair the old junk, but apparently it was not enough. Even Dean is wearing more layers than usual and some fuzzy socks. 

“When will the winter be finally over?” Castiel whines again and Dean laughs.

“Sorry to disappoint you, buddy. It only just started.” Dean replies and opens the next drawer. He doesn’t find anything useful there either.

“Sometimes I miss my grace.” Castiel says and he sounds so sad. Dean wishes he could do anything about that. 

“Oh wait I have an idea!” 

Dean goes back to his nightstand and gets the box out that’s next to it under the bed. He opens it carefully, because this is where he stores his christmas presents.

There are some recipe books for Eileen and Sam, a necklace for Castiel and under it all is a cute beanie Dean got for Jack. But he could always get him a new one.

“Here!” Dean grins and holds the beanie up. At first it looks like nothing special because it’s grey, but it’s actually a koala. Castiel’s eyes widen.

“Give it!” Castiel says then and he has the beanie, before Dean can even blink. He puts it on immediately and Dean smiles softly at him. He really looks adorable. 

“You like it?” Dean asks, when he sits down on his bed again. Castiel is stroking over his own head and it should be weird, but it’s really just adorable. Dean lays a bit down, not fully sitting up anymore.

“I love it! It’s a koala.” Castiel says and Dean smirks.

“I love you.”

Just then does Dean realize what he just said. He doesn’t know what to do, but he tries very hard not to freak out. Castiel swallows loudly, but then there is that tiny smile on his face.

“Oh Dean. I’ve been in love with you for ten years.” Castiel answers and Dean finally dares to breath again. He gets hold of the bobbles at the end of the beanie and pulls Castiel’s face down to his.

Castiel seems to get the idea, because he leans down himself and kisses Dean right on the mouth. It’s a weird angle and Dean snorts, because it kinda reminds him of the spiderman kiss, but he likes this.

Dean pulls him even closer and Castiel finally lays down himself. Dean doesn’t even feel the cold anymore like this. He could make out with Castiel for hours. 

His father would go crazy at that scene, of him making out with a former creature, a man and then in that silly hat.

His younger self though would look up at him, amazed.

“But I’m still cold.” Castiel says after a dozen kisses. Dean laughs and then pulls his thick blanket over them. He lays his head on Castiel’s chest and closes his eyes.

“Better?”

“Better.”


	15. Rocking Horse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still a toddler and he only has one wish. To be a cowboy for christmas. Sam and Cas make the wish come true. (Part II of Toddler Dean -> Day 7)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637611403234164736/spn-advent-calendar-day-15-prompt-rockinghorse)

“I don’t know what we should do.” Sam says and at this point he’s not only exhausted, but scared too. Dean is still a toddler. It’s been two weeks and nothing has changed. 

“I told you, he’s healthy and happy.” Castiel says for the tenth time that day. They can’t really do anything at this point, because they tried to cure the curse but so far nothing had worked.

“Sammy?”

They both didn’t even hear him coming. Dean is a quiet toddler as it seems and Castiel isn’t sure if he likes that.

“Hiya Deanie.” Sam says and his voice turns a lot softer. Dean holds up his hands and Sam puts him on his lap. Dean smiles at Castiel and waves all cutely. Castiel waves back.

“Are you okay Dean?” Castiel asks because he knows Dean was playing in his room before. Sam and Castiel had decorated and changed that room, so it looks more than a nursery. Castiel kinda likes it.

“I was alone.” Dean says and he pouts so cutely. Sam laughs and then gets the plate of cookies that's in front of him and offers one to Dean, who hastily eats it. He gets crumbs everywhere, but Sam doesn’t scold him out for it.

They’re both too soft with him. But it’s also what he deserves.

“Are you sad?” Dean asks then when they’re not continuing to talk. Sam looks a bit panicked at the question, because while Dean has some memories of them, he doesn’t seem to remember that he was once an adult himself.

“No, we were just talking about something important.” Sam offers and Castiel nods, he has an idea how to distract Dean.

“Yeah we were talking about what you want for Christmas.” Castiel says then and Dean gasps so softly. Sam smirks down at him.

“Do… do you think Santa cares?” Dean asks and he looks down at his hands, suddenly all sad. Castiel should really have a word or two with John Winchester. Seems like Dean never had any christmas presents after Mary died.

“Of course he will! I talked to him earlier and he wanted to know your biggest wish.” Castiel says and Dean looks so excited, even though he tries to hide. He seems to think about it.

“Uhm that you and Sammy will stay with me forever.” Dean answers and Castiel’s heart melts, Sam also makes a sound that doesn’t even sound human. They both are speechless again. 

“Oh Dean, of course we will.” Sam says and he hugs Dean as hard as he can without hurting him. Dean seems surprised and Castiel walks over to hug him as well. He kneels in front of Sam and cuddles Dean.

“We will always be at your side.” Castiel promises and he takes Dean’s small hands in his own. Dean looks as if he believes them. Good.

“But you still deserve a toy or something.” Sam says and Dean nods. There’s a small smile again and then he whispers.

“I wanna be a cowboy.”

Castiel laughs, because some things never change.

*

“Dean look what Santa brought for you!” Sam says and he points under their small tree. Dean gasps loudly from where he was sitting all cutely on the couch and behaving so well. 

“Me?”

“Of course, sweetheart. Let’s have a look. It’s quite huge huh?” Castiel says and he takes Dean’s hand to walk him over to the present. Dean looks super cute in his cowboy pajamas and Sam had even found little cowboy boots and a hat.

Dean had already cried over his outfit twice today. Happy tears of course.

“Are you ready to open it, Dean?” Sam asks and he is actually filming them with a camera. Castiel waves at that. He’s sure later Dean would be embarrassed, but these are nice memories. 

“Yes please!” Dean cheers and he actually jumps up and down. 

“Then go.” Castiel is not even finished with talking, there is Dean already tearing it up. He pulls the wrapping paper away and then stops moving at all. 

“It’s a rocking horse, Dean!” Sam says and Dean nods, he seems really stunned for a moment. Castiel’s heart stops, when he carefully holds his hand out and pats the horse on the nose.

“Thank you.” Dean whispers and he is clearly overwhelmed. Castiel wants to distract him but then Dean looks up to him.

“C-can you help me on it?” He asks and Castiel smiles. He easily picks him up and helps him on the rocking horse.

“You like it?” Sam wants to know when Dean carefully starts to rock on the horse. It looks adorable and Dean smiles so widely again.

“I’m a cowboy!” Dean cheers and Sam and Castiel spend the next hours watching Dean on the rocking horse. Not once does he slow down and later when it’s bedtime, Dean actually demands that ‘Swayze’ should sleep next to his bed.

Castiel carries the horse into Dean’s bedroom, while Sam carries Dean.

“Now sleep well, Cowboy.” Sam says and they both kiss Dean’s forehead, before they let him dream about wild west adventures.


	16. Bells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean only wants to jack off, but then Castiel walks in on him. He really needs a bell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637705414962724864/spn-advent-calendar-day-15-prompt-bells)

Dean looks at his clock and then sighs. It’s really late already and everyone should be asleep. At least for Jack he hopes he’s already asleep, the kid should be in bed before 2 am.

Dean gets his laptop and rubs his hands happily. He can’t even remember the last time he had some time for himself and he feels himself chubbing up just at the thought of finally being able to jack off.

“Fucking finally.” Dean grins and then turns the laptop on. It doesn’t take very long for him to settle on a website, luckily since he has his own laptop now, he doesn’t have to hide all the links anymore.

Not that he ever did a good job of that.

He looks at a few videos, but nothing really does anything for him and after spending fifteen minutes of scrolling, he sighs loudly. Great. now he’s got the time but not enough to get him off. 

Dean rubs over his sweatpants and blushing alone from his thoughts. He takes a deep breath and puts his earphones in, before opening another side. 

He hadn’t talked to anyone about this, but lately thoughts about men get him off. Not that Dean ever dared to sleep with a guy. Sure he would like to, but he is also kinda scared. AS a teenager, he never could with John breathing down his neck.

And then… well nothing ever happened.

Dean opens his favorite website and scrolls there through the videos. He easily catches one, that already looks pretty good.

One of the guys is dark haired, with a scruff and blue eyes. Dean feels himself smiling and then settles back against his headboard. 

Just as he clicks play, something happens.

“The hell!” 

Dean almost jumps up and he’s glad he didn’t pull his pants down so far, but his hard-on is now clearly on display. Someone pulls his headphones out and before Dean can do anything, both men on the laptop start moaning.

Loud.

“Dean?”

“Cas what the FUCK!” Dean says louder this time and he slams the laptop close, sadly Castiel seemed to have seen everything. At least his whole face is a bright shade of red, Dean is sure he doesn’t look any better.

“Holy shit, you need a damn bell around your neck!” Dean says and he can’t help but sound really pissed. This is so embarrassing.

“I-I’m sorry.” Castiel stutters out and Dean sighs.

“What… what do you need at 2 am?” Dean asks and he pulls a pillow over his crotch. Castiel is only wearing his underwear and no shirt and that is really not helping his situation down there.

“I can’t sleep.” Castiel says carefully and Dean nods. He pats on the bed beside him, because since Castiel turned human, Dean can’t say ‘no’ to him. Maybe he had a nightmare. He just hopes his dick calms down.

“Are you okay?” Dean asks and Castiel nods, as he sits down.

“What were you watching?” Castiel asks and then points at the closed laptop. Dean wished he really hadn’t seen that.

“Porn.” He offers stiffly, because what else can he say. 

“But it was… Dean I thought you were not into guys.” Castiel says and he sounds so hopeful. Dean’s heart squeezes weirdly in his chest.

“I… uh well I’m into some.” Dean says and he doesn’t even know why he does it. Hell he feels kinda hopeful himself. Castiel smiles.

“Dean please tell me I’m on your list.” Castiel says and he sounds more heartbroken than anything. Dean was so sure he never had the chance to allow himself to feel this, to actually speak to Castiel about it.

“You’re the only one on the list.” Dean whispers.

Castiel doesn’t even waste a tiny second. He kisses him with everything he’s got and Dean lets himself be kissed. This must be what heaven is like.

*

“Cas, what are you wearing?” Sam asks when they eat breakfast together. Dean laughs from where he is standing at the stove preparing their breakfast.

“A bell.” Castiel says.

“And why are you wearing that bell?” Sam asks and he sounds so confused. Just as Dean wants to answer, Castiel does.

“Cause I surprised your brother while watching porn.”

“Dammit Cas! Should I tape your mouth shut now too?” Dean says, but he laughs too. Fuck he’s way too happy.

“You love it.”


	17. Shooting Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean broke his leg and is super bored. Sam gets him animal crossing and Dean loves to play it with Castiel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art here:
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637794390344089600/spn-advent-calendar-day-17-prompt-shooting-stars)

“Hiya Cas, want to see my island?” Dean asks and he holds up his switch light. Castiel sits down next to him on the couch and looks after Dean’s leg first. 

It’s broken again.

“How is your leg, Dean?” Castiel asks and Dean shrugs. It doesn’t hurt too bad at this point but Sam told him to stay at home for at least four weeks and Dean hates it.

“Fine, now do you wanna see it? I spent the last hours planting lots of flowers.” Dean admits and Castiel smiles at that. Ha, Dean knew it.

“Okay, but I’m afraid you have to teach me again how to use that thing.” Castiel says and he walks over to the TV where his own nintendo switch light lays untouched. 

Sam had bought Dean’s a week after he had broken his leg and constantly annoyed Sam, because he was so fucking bored. Then Sam called Eileen and explained he would hunt with her the next weeks.

He had thrown the switch on the couch before he left though. And even some pie. At first Dean didn't want to play, because really Sam? Animal Crossing? But then he had tried it and somehow became addicted. 

He’s playing for a few hours each day and by now his island looks pretty nice. He wants to show it off a bit.

Castiel had talked to Sam back then and promised to watch over Dean. So Dean had basically bullied him into getting the game himself, so they could play together. Dean knows Charlie would’ve been so proud of him.

“Yeah just sit down.” Dean says and Castiel sits next to him. So close, that his own arm touches Dean’s. He likes it.

“Isn’t it too late to play?” Castiel asks, because it’s close to midnight. Dean is not tired and he had played it so late before.

“Nah, I mean my shops are closed, but since you always wear the same clothes anyway, I don’t think you’d care.” Dean snickers and Castiel laughs a bit himself. 

He’s not really ‘good’ at this game, because he doesn’t want to angle - the poor fishes Dean! - and don’t get him started on the insects but Dean always enjoys showing him new stuff. It’s a lot of fun with his best friend.

“You dressed my character in that trenchcoat.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He had spent a lot of time on the internet to find one that looks similar to Castiel’s in real life. At first he had tried to design it himself, but everything looked so bad.

“Well what can I say, it looks good on you.” Dean says and he hopes one day Castiel finally understands that he is flirting with him.

“Now how do I get to your airport again?” Castiel asks, when he starts the game. Dean gets even closer to him and shows him, just like every day.

It only takes a few minutes for Castiel to arrive at his island and Dean happily shows him around, he has a few new special places.

“See here? I got myself a little garden behind my house. Even have bees there.” Dean winks badly and Castiel looks so excited at that.

“Oh this is so wonderful Dean. I want to have some bees myself.” Castiel says and Dean smiles, because of course he already sent some of the bee apiaries to him. Castiel would get them tomorrow.

“Right? Told you this game is awesome.” Dean says and he makes his little character do a happy dance. God, Dean is glad nobody besides Castiel is seeing him.

Suddenly there’s a sound in his game and Castiel’s head jerks back as well.

“Oh nice! I have shooting stars on my island.” Dean says and he makes his character look into the night sky and presses A. His character makes a wish.

“What does that mean?” Castiel says, his character still next to Dean.

“Oh you can make a wish! You get star fragments, you need those for so much awesome stuff. I’ve got an ufo somewhere.” Dean says and he lets his character wish for something again, when he hears the next shooting star.

“Dean! I want to do that, too. Tell me how.” Castiel says and Dean leans over his switch light to explain it to him.

Shortly after they both stand in front of Dean’s small little house in the game and both are wishing for more star fragments.

“See just like that, they’re closing their eyes and wishing for something.” Dean says proudly and then Castiel puts his switch down for the next wish.

Instead he seems to pray in real life, his eyes are closed, his hands clasped. Dean swallows dryly, Castiel is so beautiful.

“Huh?”

“I thought maybe it would work in real life too.” Castiel explains and Dean coughs slightly, suddenly his skin feels a bit tight.

“What did you wish for?” Dean asks and he is kinda afraid of the answer.

“Your heart.” Castiel says and he doesn’t even sound nervous for a second. Now he looks Dean directly into his eyes, determined. Dean nods slowly.

“You… you already have it.” Dean whispers and just like that Castiel kisses him.

Dean would tell him later that with each shooting star he wished for exactly this.


	18. Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is good at flirting, just not with Castiel. The angel shows him how it’s done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637885313011843072/spn-advent-calendar-day-18-prompt-lights)

“Why can’t you just go over to him and tell him, you’re in love with him for 9 years.” Charlie says and even Sam nods his head in agreement. Dean huffs quietly and then coughs slightly.

“10 years and 2 months if you really wanna know it.” Dean answers and they both groan. Dean wants to roll his eyes, but Charlie does it first.

“Just another reason to just talk to him. I assure you, he’s loving you back. I would even bet for 10 years and 4 months or something.” Sam says and Dean squints at him. He is not sure, that’s true.

Yeah okay, lately he had seen how Castiel looks at him sometimes, but that doesn’t mean anything, right?

Dean takes a deep breath and walks over to Castiel who is talking to Rowena and Gabriel, he doesn’t look very happy. Then again, Dean knows Castiel didn’t want to go to this christmas party anyway.

“Hey Cas.” Dean says when he finally makes it over to the group. Castiel looks relieved, when he sees Dean.

“Hello Dean, I’ve waited for you.” Castiel says and he hugs Dean as tight as he can. Dean melts into the hug for a moment, even though he can hear Gabriel laughing and Rowena’s eyes say enough as well.

“Yeah? Well I missed you as well. Ten minutes was way too long.” Dean answers easily and he even winks at Castiel, who doesn’t seem to understand that Dean is even flirting with him.

“I’m sure it was a bit more than ten minutes.” Castiel says and Dean groans inwardly. Normally he is good at flirting but with Castiel, something always seems to go wrong. 

“Anyway you want something to drink?” Dean asks and he holds out a mug of hot cocoa, he knows Castiel goes crazy for that sweet stuff. Immediately Castiel takes the mug and takes a huge gulp.

“Thank you Dean.” Castiel says and there’s a bit of cocoa still on his lip. Dean wishes he could kiss it off and he doesn’t even like cocoa. Instead he drinks from his own mug of eggnog. 

“Anything for you, Cas.” Dean says and he hopes it sounds as confident as he wanted it to be. Only then does he realize that Rowena and Gabriel are on the other side of the room. Talking to Sam and Charlie of course.

“Dean why does my mug think, I’m cute?” Castiel asks then and Dean chuckles a bit. He had picked that mug out for Castiel, because it’s true, but now he doesn’t really know what to say.

He looks back to Charlie who holds up both thumbs.

“W-well I think the mug is right.” Dean says and he feels how his cheeks are heating up. Dammit. He knew he’d make himself look like an idiot, flirting with Castiel.

“I’m not cute, I’m an angel!” Castiel says and he sounds a bit grumpy, but not really mad. Dean feels himself smiling again, and god damn, Castiel is actually super cute, no matter how dangerous he can be as well. 

“I was just trying to flirt with you.” Dean says and only then does he realize what he just said. Castiel’s eyes widen a bit but at least he doesn’t look disgusted. Dean swallows loudly and tries to smile, but it doesn’t reach his eyes.

“You were trying to flirt with me?” Castiel asks and Dean nods carefully. Dammit this is so not how he had planned this out, but why deny it? 

“Yeah uh… I mean yes.” Dean stutters out and somehow this gets worse with every minute. Dean hopes a ghost would come and take him.

“You call this flirting?” Castiel asks and now Dean is almost offended, even though of course he knows it was bad. Castiel puts his mug down on the table next to them.

“What -?”

Castiel looks suddenly up at the christmas lights above him. Dean isn’t sure what is happening right now, but he feels a bit uncomfortable.

“Dean, in the Christmas lights your green eyes look even more stunning than normally and I could look into your eyes forever and never get bored of all the shades or the way your soul shines through them.” Castiel says, when he looks back at Dean.

Dean is speechless.

It seems like the whole party just died down and he can’t even hear the music - because what did just happen?

“Thank you.” Dean says and he is red all over by now. He can feel it and Castiel is just standing there, smiling.

“See this is real flirting. I hadn’t known you were interested.” Castiel says and then he winks. He looks still not very convinced as if he doesn’t know that Dean means it.

“I love you, Cas.” Dean says and he tries to show his soul through his eyes again or whatever. This time he hears how a glass falls through the ground behind them, but he doesn’t really care.

Castiel’s smile grows softer.

“I do love you too, Dean. So much.” Castiel answers and he holds out his hand. Dean puts his mug on the table next to Castiel’s and takes his hand.

Castiel pulls him closer and then they both close their eyes and Dean finally feels Castiel’s lips against his own.

Castiel kisses him right there, under the christmas lights and Dean’s heart thinks now he knows what Castiel talked about.


	19. Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is sick and Castiel takes good care of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/637974678649126912/spn-advent-calendar-day-19-prompt-pie-pairing)

Dean is sick and he hates it, he’s dying. That must be it, he’s dying of his flu and he is all alone in the bunker.

“Dean I’m right here.” Castiel says, from where he is at the stove. He looks cute in Dean’s apron and his face is flushed from the heat of the stove.

“Yeah but you shouldn’t!” Dean says, because he doesn’t want to get Castiel sick. He’s not an angel anymore and he should be protected all the time! Dean had sworn that to himself.

“I told you before Dean, it would not be my first time being sick and I know you would cuddle me all day to feel better.” Castiel says and Dean’s face heats even more up than the fever already caused it to.

“Still.” Dean says grumpily and then sneezes three times. God he hates this, he probably looks disgusting too, but yeah Castiel is still staying.

“Now you're gonna eat your soup Dean, you didn’t eat anything yesterday.” Castiel scolds and Dean smiles a tiny bit. Castiel would be a good father one day. Well actually he already is a good father to his two adult kids.

“Yes sir.” Dean says and he sticks out his tongue.

Castiel walks towards him and puts the bowl down. It looks pretty nice, but Dean doesn’t really smell or taste anything. He whines pitifully and Castiel strokes his hair. He’s the best boyfriend ever.

Sam had left earlier with Eileen and Dean is kinda glad they aren’t seeing him like this. They’d make fun of him, just like he alway does with them.

“I don’t wanna eat it.” Dean mumbles and Castiel sits down next to him. Dean shivers, even though he still has a blanket around his shoulders. Castiel smiles then and holds up his spoon.

“Come on, only a little.” Castiel says and he looks so damn adorable. Dean sighs and opens his mouth, for some reason it’s not as embarrassing as he thought it would be. He kinda likes it and closes his eyes.

“I’m sure it tastes good.” Dean says and Castiel chuckles.

“We both know it doesn’t, so I’m kinda glad that you can’t really taste anything.” Castiel laughs again, Dean feels himself smiling too. He had shown Castiel a lot of things in the kitchen lately, but often enough the former angel struggled.

“Ugh. I’m done.” Dean says and he only ate half of it. Castiel kisses his cheek anyway and even strokes his hair again. He likes how much Castiel cares for him and he would do the same if Castiel got sick.

“Well I may have another surprise, because you were so sad today.” Castiel says and Dean perks up at that. 

“Yeah like what?” Dean asks and he smirks, even though he doesn’t really feel like sex. He would like to lay down and cuddle with Castiel again though.

“I made you pie!” Castiel says and Dean’s mouth waters, completely ignoring that he wasn’t hungry only seconds later.

“Oh my god.” Dean says and he’s ready to jump up and go over there, but he still feels a bit dizzy. Castiel brings the pie over and it really looks delicious. Dean takes the knife and fork next to him and grins.

“How much do you want?” Castiel asks and Dean raises an eyebrow.

“What kind of question is that! I’ll take the whole pie.” Dean says and Castiel shakes his head. He slaps Dean’s head very lightly.

“Your stomach will hurt again!” Castiel says but Dean already started to eat. Castiel sighs but doesn’t say anything.

“I love you.” Dean says between bites and they both stop. They’re pretty new in their relationship and so far neither had said those three words. Dean blushes.

“I… I love you too Dean.” Castiel says and they both smile softly at each other. He doesn’t want to kiss Castiel, because he doesn’t want him to get sick either, but he blows him a kiss, that Castiel - the dork - catches.

*

2 hours later Dean is whining on the couch, while Castiel is stroking his hurting belly.

Worth it.


	20. Candle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean had prepared a really special date for Castiel and he’s really nervous. Does it go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/638061903806185472/spn-advent-calendar-day-20-prompt-candle)

Dean is really nervous. He hates to feel this way and he knows he shouldn’t be that nervous, but his heart beats too fast anyway.

“Got everything ready?” Sam asks and Dean hadn’t even seen him in the doorway. Dean wipes his hands on his trousers and nods.

“I think so. How do I look?” Dean asks and he turns around so Sammy can see. He is wearing his best dark trousers, a grey shirt and even a tie. What you do for love sometimes.

“Good. And try not to be so nervous. It’s Cas.” Sam says as if that doesn’t help at all. Dean is nervous, because it is Castiel. He’s Dean’s everything and he really hopes he won't get hurt today.

“Funny.” Dean says and he looks back at the table. The food is already and still hot and he had even folded a few napkins for them. Sam is grinning.

“You even got candles huh?” Sam asks and Dean smiles shyly. Of course everything has to be perfect for Castiel. He knows they both never really had the chance for cute dates like this, so he wants to make it as best as he can. 

“Sure thing, you know I’m romantic.” Dean says and it’s kinda a joke, but they both know it’s true anyway. 

Just then they hear the door and Sam winks, before he is out of the door, walking down the corridor in the opposite direction. Dean takes another deep breath and then stands awkwardly in the kitchen.

“Dean?”

Castiel is wearing his normal clothes. Trenchcoat and his old suit underneath, Dean can’t help but smile, fuck he’s so in love.

“Hiya Cas, I made dinner for us. Your favorite Dean’s special burgers and even some pie for dessert.” Dean says and he points at the table. Castiel looks surprised, his eyes wide but then a smile takes over.

“Oh this looks so beautiful.” Castiel says and Dean nods, because he had to buy white tablecloths and nice glasses earlier, so it looks more like a fancy dinner. 

Dean knows that’s normally not really them. Dean loves their movie nights buried in old blankets or just driving around in Baby all day. But they do deserve something really nice once in a while.

“I hoped you’d like it.” Dean says and then he walks over to the table and shifts the chair a bit, so Castiel can sit down. Castiel puts his trenchcoat away and pulls up the sleeves of his shirt. Dean licks his lips.

“Such a gentleman huh?” Castiel says and Dean winks at him. Castiel sits down and Dean hastily gets their burgers. They look delicious and Dean really had spend a lot of time cooking them.

He almost lets his own burger fall from his plate, because his fingers are shaking so much. He hopes Castiel doesn’t see that.

“Oh wow, Dean.” Castiel says, his blue eyes so bright in the light of the candles and Dean falls in love all over again. They eat in silence but it’s not uncomfortable at all, Castiel just loves to enjoy his burgers.

“I tried something new with my sauce.” Dean says, when Castiel even licks his fingers. 

“It was very nice. Thank you. I could even think this was a date.” Castiel says then and they both stare at each other, before they laugh together. 

“You’re an idiot.” Dean says and takes another sip of his wine.

“Just saying, it reminds me of the time when we really had our first date. That was when exactly…” Castiel says and Dean blushes badly. Back then he really hadn’t made it clear that he wanted to date Castiel and the angel had made the same comment back then.  
“Exactly 3 years ago.” Dean says and he thinks this is the moment he had waited for.

Dean checks his pocket and then finally pulls the ring out. He gets down to one knee and Castiel’s eyes snap open at that. He doesn’t look afraid or mad or anything, but Dean almost pees his pants anyway.

“Cas I uh… I wanted to say so much but I… you know how much I love you and I can’t thank you enough for being always there and you really feel like the other part of my soul. So… so will you be my husband, too?”

It’s quiet in the kitchen but Castiel starts to smile. The breathtaking smile that he only seems to have reserved for Dean.

“Of course, Dean! Yes!” Castiel says then and Dean gets up to kiss his fiancé. He really likes the word already. 

Dean doesn’t know how long they’re standing there kissing, but it seems like a long time, before Castiel chuckles into the next kiss.

“I feel like you also promised me pie.” Castiel says and god, Dean knows why he loves them. He puts the ring on Castiel’s finger and then gets the pie.

Ten minutes later they’re on Dean’s old couch, watching an old wester, while they feed each other the apple pie.

Castiel keeps touching his ring all the time and honestly Dean can’t blame him.

They’re in love.


	21. Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It snows outside and Castiel really wants to go outside, he hadn’t thought it would be that cold, but Dean has an idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/638155917422182400/spn-advent-calendar-day-21-prompt-candle)

“Dean, it snowed outside!” Castiel says when he walks into the kitchen. He looks very happy with his news and Dean nods. He’s not the biggest fan of snow or the cold anyway.

“Oh cool.” Dean says and he can’t help but sound not excited at all.

“Do you wanna go outside?” Castiel asks and Dean cringes, even though he really hopes that Castiel didn’t see that. It’s probably the first time Castiel ever took a break to really look at snow and maybe enjoy it.

Dean sighs.

“Sure lets go.” Dean says and he gets up from the warm spot on the couch. He takes his green jacket and then sees that Castiel is wearing his trench coat and thin suit.

“I think you should wear a bit more than that.” Dean says, but Castiel is already shaking his head. 

“I’m good. Now come, before it’s all gone!” Castiel says and he’s out of the door. What a dork. Dean smiles to himself, but he at least takes his black gloves and hat. He hates snow in his hair.

“Sammy, we’re going out into the snow.” Dean yells down the corridor and then he sees that Castiel really is already out of the door. Dean hastily runs up the stairs and finds the former angel outside the bunker.

Castiel is just standing there, looking up in the sky.

Dean licks his lips, sometimes he really wishes he could take a picture of Castiel, or have the ability to draw him. This view is truly stunning.

Castiel’s black hair is full of little snowflakes, that aren’t even fully multing. It looks like glitters and his smile is so wide. His eyes are closed, as he enjoys the experience with snow.

As an angel he probably hadn’t really cared about stuff like this.

“You like it?” Dean asks quietly and Castiel turns around to him, the smile never leaving his face. Dean wonders if he’s really not cold.

“I love it, Dean! Each snowflake looks different, did you know that? And they’re all so beautiful, Dean! Look at them.” Castiel says and now Dean finds himself smiling as well. He never can’t help it with Castiel anyway.

Castiel always makes him smile.

“I can see it, Castiel.” Dean says and Castiel nods.

“They’re as beautiful as you.” Castiel says and Dean’s heart stops. Lately he had wondered if Castiel had been flirting with him, but he’d never been this forward.

“Oh.” Dean says and he is probably blushing badly.

“Can we go for a short walk?” Castiel asks, but then he is already walking towards the small forest behind the bunker. Dean hastily follows him, because it wouldn’t be the first time that Castiel gets lost.

They walk for a few minutes, neither of them saying anything, when Dean sees that Castiel really shudders. Of course, because it’s damn cold.

“Hey you uh… want my gloves?” Dean asks and Castiel seems surprised at that. 

“I don’t want you to be cold.” Castiel says, but Dean only shakes his head, pulls off his gloves and then holds them out. Castiel takes them and hastily puts them on, Dean chuckles. Idiot.

“I… I have an idea how you can keep one of my hands warm though.” Dean says and Castiel seems really confused. Dean takes his hand in his own and smiles shyly. 

“I like this.” Castiel says and Dean nods.

He really likes this too.


	22. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is still a toddler and he as a new favorite game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/638243038862376961/spn-advent-calendar-day-22-prompt-frozen)
> 
> This is part of the other de-aged Dean chapters! Read chapter 07 and 15 for this :)

“Sammy?”

Sam looks up from his book of spells and sees that Dean had walked at some point into the library. At this point it doesn’t freak him out anymore, that Dean is still his toddler-self. He’s still looking for a way to break the curse but…

Dean seems happy.

“Yes sweetheart?” Sam says and like always when he talks to Dean these days, his voice grows a lot softer. Dean smiles adorable at the nickname and that’s why he and Castiel had started in the first place.

“Can we uh… can we play dress up?” Dean asks and that is actually his favorite game. The cowboy outfit had only been the start and by now Dean had a whole drawer full with stuff he could dress up in.

“Uh sure, wanna get Cas too?” Sam asks because often enough Dean tries to get them both into silly costumes as well. Dean may not know it but Castiel always uses his grace to make him the costumes he wants.

“Yes!” Dean says happily and then turns around. He runs to the stairs and there he sits on his butt and slides the stairs very carefully down, one by one. Sam smiles at the sight, because who’d know once a lifetime ago Dean had been one to be careful.

Sam wishes some things would stay when Dean turns back.

“Cas!” Dean squeals and nearly jumps into the angel’s arms when he finds them in their new living room. The Dean cave is now more like a… playroom. There are a lot of toys here, but everything is neatly put into a place.

“Hey baby, what are you up to?” Castiel asks and he pulls Dean up in his arms. Dean cuddles into the warmth for a second, he’s always been one for touches, Sam knows. Dean’s been touch starved for so long, he deserves this.

“He wants to play dress up.” Sam says with a smile and Dean nods widely. He even kicks his little legs and Castiel laughs, before he puts him back down.

“Okay, any ideas on what you wanna dress up?” Castiel asks and to no one surprise Dean of course already knows.

“I wanna be like in the movie Frozen!” Dean says happily and Sam groans inwardly. Last week all they had done was to watch Frozen again and again. At this point even Sam can sing each song.

And he had known that Dean liked the movie before he was being de-aged.

“Oh, well of course, you wanna be Kristoff?” Castiel assumes and Sam sees how his hands faintly start to glow. Ready to make the costume for Dean.

“Nuh! You’re Kris! Cause he’s as brave as you.” Dean says and Sam smiles at the blush that slowly spreads over Castiel’s face.

“Uh, well thank you. sweetheart.” Castiel says and then he pretends to step out of the door for a second to “change”. Dean waits patiently, just grinning already, because he is so excited.

“Oh my god.” Sam snorts when Castiel comes back. The costume looks pretty good, but it still looks so weird to see the angel in it.

“You like it?” Castiel asks Dean, completely ignoring Sam’s laughter. 

“Yes! Okay now me!” Dean points at him and he clasps his hands in excitement. Sometimes Sam is jealous, he can’t even remember being so happy with almost nothing.

“Sure who do you wanna be?” Castiel asks and Dean doesn’t have to think about it.

“Anna!”

Sam has to say he’s surprised, because… well it’s a girl. He knows that of course every boy can dress up as a disney princess and wear their beautiful dresses, he just hadn’t known that Dean would want that.

“Sure!” Castiel says happily and then pulls the dress out of nowhere, when Dean isn’t watching. He holds the dress up and Dean squeals happily at that. Sam smiles and then kneels down to get his brother dressed.

He has to say Dean looks really cute like that and he even runs over to his toys and grabs a cheap plastic tiara.

“I’m a princess!” Dean says and does a super cute little twirl. Sam and Castiel are both smiling at him. 

“The cutest princess on earth.” Castiel promises and Dean bows in front of him. Sam laughs when he realizes that Anna and Kristoff are a thing at the end of the movie. He’s sure that when Dean ages up again, he’d be super embarrassed.

But Sam knows he loves Castiel.

“Now what about Sammy?” Castiel asks and Sam almost pokes out his tongue, because he had hoped he would be left out of this. What will Dean do, make him the snowman Olaf?

“Sammy’s Elsa of course! He has so pretty hair.” Dean says and since Sam is still kneeling, Dean reaches out for his hair and tugs on it. Sam tries not to hiss, he knows that toddler Dean apparently loves his hair a lot and often only falls asleep holding on to it.

“Ohhh no.” Sam says, but Castiel already snickers and this time uses his grace directly at Sam. There’s smoke (probably for effect) and then Sam is wearing a blue glittery dress and even his hair looks like Elsa’s.

“Yes!” Dean says happily, not sounding surprised at Castiel using his grace like that. Instead he twirls around again.

“Happy?” Sam asks and he smiles now anyway. They all know he would do anything for his brother, even look like an idiot with his wig and all that.

“Yes! Cause… cause like Elsa and Anna we both make mistakes too but uh… you’re the bestest big brother in the world.” Dean says and Sam swears, he’s not tearing up, that’s something in his eye, probably from the damn wig.

“Oh Dean.” Sam says and picks Dean up to cuddle him. 

“And Cas is my bestest friend in the world.” Dean says and he holds a hand out. Castiel smiles just as softly and even he wipes his eyes, before he comes over and hugs them both. 

Dean beams when he is squished between them.


	23. Teddy Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is spoiled by Sam and Castiel and then he grows up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/638333927965310976/spn-advent-calendar-day-23-prompt-teddy-bear)
> 
> This is part of the other de-aged Dean chapters! Read chapter 07,15 and 22 for this :)

“Where’s Dean?” Sam asks and he has Dean’s bottle in his hand. Lately he and Castiel both agreed that to get Dean to calm down, he gets a bit of a quiet time before bedtime. Sam often enough reads for him and Dean drinks warm milk.

Castiel looks up from his own book about wendigos and smiles.

“He’s playing in his room.” Castiel says and Sam is surprised because normally Dean is way more clingy and never leaves their side anymore. Not that neither of them really minds.

“Really?” Sam asks and Castiel nods. He doesn’t seem surprised at all, so Sam hastily walks over to the Dean-cave. They even put up a tiny bed for Dean there, so he wouldn’t need to sleep in between his weapons.  
“Dean, sweetheart?” Sam asks and he is kinda ready for everything. Dean coloring on the walls, Dean hiding under the couch because he got scared or even Dean not being there at all.

What he did not expect was the huge teddy bear in the room. The teddy is laying on his back and it’s so big that Dean easily lays on his stomach and cuddles it. He looks so sweet.

“I told you, he’s playing.” Castiel says and he also smiles widely. Sam shakes his head, of course he spoiled Dean again.

“He has you wrapped around his finger!” Sam says and Castiel at least blushes and ducks his head. Sam can’t really say he’s any better, because there are also a lot of toys around, that he bought Dean.

“As if you are any better.” Castiel mumbles and Sam sees exactly, that he kicks another new toy car under the couch with his shoe. Sam should maybe hide the new princess costume he got Dean.

“Sammy, look I got a friend.” Dean says, when he sees that he isn’t alone anymore. He’s still on the teddy bear, but sitting up now. His feet aren’t even touching the ground, but he seems so happy, how could Sam ever be mad.

“I can see that, what’s his name?” Sam asks and Dean thinks about that for a moment.

“Teddy.” Dean says so earnestly, that Sam can’t even laugh about it. Castiel winks at him and then they both sit down on the ground next to the giant teddy.

“That’s a very good name, Dean.” Castiel says and he really seems to mean it.

“Now how about bedtime?” Sam asks and Dean yawns all cutely. He already seems ready, he’s in his pajamas and the room is almost clean. 

“Teddy will sit right by your bed and watch you.” Castiel promises, when he picks Dean up, who even held his hands up for Castiel. The angel helps him into bed and then Sam gives him the bottle.

Castiel really puts Teddy next to the bed and even puts a paw onto the bed, so Dean can hold onto it, which he immediately does. Sam smiles and settles down to read another story, they’re at Snow White now and Dean loves her, because she sings to all the animals.

Not only ten minutes later, Dean falls asleep.

*

“Will you wake Dean up?” Sam asks, while he’s making breakfast. He’d never been good at it, but since Dean had been de-aged he had tried to cook him every meal the little man had wanted.

“No need, he’s awake.”

Sam turns around and his knees almost buckle, when he sees that Dean is standing there. Fully grown again, exactly a month after the incident with the witch. Castiel looks just as stunned.

“Dean you’re back!” Castiel says and he goes over to hug him. Dean hugs him back, he looks happy, but his eyes tell a different story. Maybe he’s a bit sad too,

“I was never gone.” Dean replies and he’s right. Sam goes over to hug him next, he already misses the little one as well, but he’s glad that Dean is an adult again. He was so worried so many times, that little Dean would die on his hands.

“Still.” Sam mutters in his shoulder.

They sit down and talk through breakfast and it turns out that Dean doesn’t remember everything, just like his first childhoods, it’s only bits here and there. He remembers the wooden train or the frozen incident. 

“Oh and…” Dean gets up from the table and seems to pick something up in the corridor. Sam grins when Dean walks back in, his huge teddy in his arms. Even like this, it looks rather big.

“I will so keep Teddy.” Dean says and like this he looks like his younger self. So happy and safe here. Sam hears how Castiel chuckles.

“Of course you can keep him.” Castiel says and Sam nods.

“Ha. I so had you two wrapped around my finger!” Dean says, but he sounds thankful as well. Sam and Castiel can’t really argue that anyway.


	24. Milk + Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel wants Jack’s first ‘real’ Christmas - without any apocalypse - to be something special. Dean just wants his family happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/638428758820438016/spn-advent-calendar-day-24-prompt-milk)

“I just want everything to be ready, please Dean.” Castiel says and Dean almost rolls his eyes, instead he kisses his boyfriend on the cheek and starts to bake cookies. Again.

This is probably the tenth time he is doing this, but Castiel keeps giving their cookies away to all their friends as presents and to make them smile. It’s really nice but Dean had like almost none to himself.

When he sees that Castiel is starting to write christmas cards at the table, he sneaks some of the dough into his mouth. He deserves it!

“I get that, but now I’m baking for Santa?” Dean asks and pulls the apron tighter around his chest, Castiel is not even looking up. As it seems he has to write a lot of christmas cards, Dean wonders which picture of them he picked.

“Yes. It’s tradition and you know that I want Jack to finally have a normal Christmas.” Castiel says and Dean nods. He knows Jack is technically an adult, but at the same time he’s still a kid. Their kid.

“Man you blew his mind already with the wish list.” Dean says and he pretends that he still doesn’t get all tearful when he thinks about it. Jack’s only wishes had been his parent’s and friends' wellbeing. 

“You know he’s a sweet child.” Castiel says and Dean agrees. Seems like he really lucked out with his kids, but he’d known that. 

Claire will celebrate with Jody, Alex, Patience, Donna and of course Kaia. But the girls will be here in two days, to celebrate with them again. Dean understands that. Sam and Eileen are here with them and of course Castiel’s mission was to give Jack the best Christmas again.

“Pretty sure that’s why I got him so much stuff.” Dean says and he goes for a cheeky grin. Castiel chuckles and even blews him a kiss. Dean knows exactly that he’s just as wrapped around Jack’s finger as Castiel is.

Luckily Jack has no idea how much power he really has.

“You do know that he loves you, even if you didn’t give him half the toys the market had.” Castiel says and Dean nods slowly. He’s really lucky.  
While they had talked, Dean had already finished the dough and put it in the oven. He goes over to Castiel now and looks over his shoulder.

“Oh even writing Crowley huh?” Dean laughs and Castiel sighs.

“It’s Christmas.” Castiel says and Dean kisses him on the head. Yeah sometimes you really do crazy stuff at Christmas. Last year Dean had asked Castiel out on Christmas day and it had been the best decision ever.

“You’re cute.” Dean says and Castiel looks up. Dean can’t resist him and kisses him on the lips this time, before he sits down next to him.

It’s quiet, Castiel is really writing everyone, while Dean sits there and cuddles against his side. He really has to say he enjoys slow and quiet days like today. He knows Christmas will be a lot of stress, but for now…

“Dean are your cookies burning?”

“Oh shit!” Dean gets up and takes them. Luckily they aren’t too burned and he can easily fix this with some frosting. When he sees that Castiel is focused on his letters again, he eats one himself.

They’re damn good.

“All done.” Dean says half an hour later and Castiel comes towards him. He smiles so beautifully at the cookies and Dean is a bit proud of himself. They look pretty good. 

“I will prepare them for Santa.” Castiel says and Dean groans inwardly when he realizes he now has to clean his kitchen again. Dammit.

*

“Dad! Dad.” Jack comes into the kitchen and sometimes Dean is not sure if he’s talking to him or Castiel because he used the name on both of them sometimes. It makes Dean the happiest person in the world.

“Jack, everything alright?” Castiel asks, already worried. To Dean’s horror Jack holds up a cookie that they had prepared for Santa earlier and bites into it.

“Look I found these in the living room! There was even some milk.” Jack says and then Dean laughs loudly. Castiel looks so funny when he’s that shocked.

“Oh Jack, they were for Santa!” Dean has to hold his tummy from laughing, when he sees that Jack looks just as shocked as Castiel. Sometimes they look so alike.

“Oh no, Dad! I ate Santa’s cookies!” Jack says and Castiel finally seems to have gotten over his shock and hastily goes over to Jack to hug him.

“It’s okay, he’ll understand. You didn’t know.” Castiel says and Jack relaxes a bit in his arms. He still looks so sad. Dean knows he will regret this but he wants to see his son happy.

“Hey Jack, how about we bake some news ones? Together?” Dean says and Jack’s smile is immediately back on his face, before he nods so harshly that Dean is afraid he’ll hurt his neck.

“I’d like that, Dad.” Jack says and Dean’s own smile grows a lot softer. He holds open his arms and Jack hugs him as well. Dean can’t believe there had been a time where he had hated it.

“I love you.” Castiel whispers quietly and Dean smiles at him.

“Love you too.” Dean mouths back and then strokes Jack’s hair again. He breaks the hug and then grabs an apron for Jack.

“Then let’s go, Jack. I’ll show you how.”


	25. Santa Claus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finds something cursed in one of their Christmas boxes, when Castiel touches it, Dean vanishes. Where could he be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find the art on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/638517659787476992/spn-advent-calendar-day-25-aaaand-thats-it)
> 
> LAST DAY TODAY :)

“I don’t get why we have to clean everything here.” Dean grumbles, only to sneeze a second later, when he takes another box from the shelves and the dust settles in his nose. God, sometimes he hates the bunker.

“Sam said Mrs. Butter put the christmas decorations in here and I’m sure Jack would enjoy seeing them again.” Castiel says easily and gets another box himself, too. 

Sadly not all boxes are filled with holiday decorations, some have really weird witch stuff in it. Dean had gagged, when he’d seen something like frog legs in one of the boxes and thrown that one far away. Yikes.

“So far we haven't found much.” Dean says, but this time he really is lucky, because on the next box is written ‘Christmas wonder’.

“What?” Castiel asks, when Dean grins widely.

“I found the Christmas wonder - whatever that is.” Dean says and he hopes it’s something really cool. Maybe it’s a tiny little tree that then would grow up to his full size? Or maybe it’s something to eat? Hell even a good recipe would be nice.

“Well that does sound like something we’re looking for.” Castiel says and Dean opens the box, he’s super excited.

“What the fuck.”

It’s only a tiny Christmas ornament. Nothing else. Dean pulls it up at the string and shows it to Castiel, who raises his eyebrows in question. Dean shrugs.

“Christmas wonder - my ass. This is just a tiny Santa.” Dean says and he feels the disappointment deep in his bones. At least the little Santa looks cute and they do need stuff for the tree, so why not start with this.

“Oh Dean wait!” Castiel says, but Dean is already throwing the Santa ornament towards him and Castiel catches it more out of a reflex. Not like Dean on the string.

There’s a loud noise and then the only thing Castiel can see is thick red smoke and there's glitter everywhere. Castiel almost screams, but instead he falls to his knees, the little Santa on the ground.

Dean is gone.

*

“And you’re sure you can’t find anything about it?” Castiel says for the hundredths time today and Sam shakes his head. They’re both tired, exhausted and cranky. Dean is still gone and they don’t even know where to start.

“I looked everywhere and nobody heard of this before. Not even Rowena and she’s Queen of hell.” Sam says and slowly something different settles in their bones. The knowledge that maybe Dean won’t ever come back.

That they lost him again.

“It’s my fault, because I touched it.” Castiel whispers slowly and he would never forgive himself. He still had so many things he wanted to tell Dean.

“We’re looking into it tomorrow again. Just for now go to sleep. I can barely hold my eyes open.” Sam says and he closes his laptop. They hadn’t slept at all last night, so it’s no surprise that they need a break.

“Yeah.” Castiel whispers, but he knows he won’t sleep this night either.

*

“Cas?”

Castiel is still frozen, when he hears Sam behind him. It seems like somehow the bunker decorated itself during the night. There are lights everywhere and in the middle of the library is a huge tree.

“I have no idea Sam.” Castiel because he didn’t do that. He had asked Jack too, but Jack had denied and then went on with making breakfast, while Castiel is still standing in the library, trying to figure this all out.

“And the present?” Sam asks and that is really a good question. Under the tree is a huge present, wrapped very nicely in red wrapping paper. There is nothing on it, no name, not tag.

“Should we open it?” Castiel asks, because he feels a strange pull towards it. His hands are itching with the need to open it.

“But… be careful.” Sam whispers and Castiel nods. There is a certain magic in the gift, at least he can feel that, too. Castiel grabs his angel blade, just to be sure. 

Just as he comes closer, there's a soft melody and then he sees a card on the present. Castiel opens it.

Sometimes wishes come true on Christmas.

Castiel gasps and then hastily opens the present. He even lets the card and angel blade fall to the ground and then tears the wrapping paper apart. The box opens slowly.

“Cas?” Dean sounds mostly sleepy and he rubs his eyes. 

“Oh god Dean!” Castiel says and he helps Dean out of the box. Dean is wearing a big red bow on his head, but otherwise he seems just fine. 

Castiel can hear Sam and Jack behind him now, but he doesn’t really care. Instead he hugs Dean as tight as he can. God, he had thought that he had lost him. But Dean is here safe and alright.

Dean hugs back and Castiel presses his cheek against Dean’s.

“What happened?” Dean mumbles and Castiel can’t let him go yet. Sam behind them chuckles.

“Well seems like you got cursed by a christmas ornament and were made to be Castiel’s present.” Sam says and he actually smirks at them. Castiel breaks the hug, when Dean starts to squirm in his arms.

“Oh and… and do you like you present?” Dean whispers and he sounds so shy. Castiel’s heart aches for him. He had waited so long for this and now that it’s finally here, it seems like all the words have left Castiel.

“I love it.” Castiel answers, because he’s sure that is his only chance. Dean’s smile loses the nervous touch, instead he looks so happy.

“I… Cas, I love you too.” Dean says and there is so much hope in his eyes. Castiel barely hears the footsteps behind them, obviously two people leaving.

But he focuses on something else.

He kisses Dean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand that’s it! Thank you to everyone who participated in the advent calendar this year or read my stories! It was so stressful but still a lot of fun! See you next year again hehe!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com)
> 
> If you are interested. I have my very own Discord family! You can totally join us. We're a funny group and RP as SPN characters, go crazy about the show and just have a lot of fun! If you do wanna join - check out [my page](https://notfunnydean.tumblr.com/post/626183144788410368/spn-discord-family) about it.


End file.
